Un secret bien gardé
by Antoinette2.0
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione se balade seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle fera une rencontre qui se révélera fructueuse. Les élèves qui habitent le château ne peuvent même pas imaginer ce qui se passe réellement entre ces murs. "La vie est une expérience... Plus on en fait, mieux c'est." Rating : MA - Lemon Hard (very very Hard) - PWP complétement assumé
1. Chapitre 1

**C'est une fanfiction assez courte qui fera 3 chapitres en tout.**

 **L'histoire se passe à la fin de la 6ème année, juste avant le départ du trio de Poudlard et la grande guerre. J'aime imaginer que le mois de juin 1997 aurait pu se passer comme ça pour Hermione.**

 **Rating : C'est une fic avec beaucoup de scène sexuelle : du lemon hard à chaque chapitre, allant de plus en plus loin dans le test d'expérience. Si vous n'appréciez pas les récits de ce genre, je vous conseille de retourner sur la page d'accueil.**

 **Sinon eh bien... bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Surprise surprise...**

Il faisait noir dans les couloirs de Poudlard à cette heure-là… Après tout, il était quand même deux heures trente du matin. On était au début du mois de Juin et Hermione s'était retrouvée à airer dans le château après une altercation houleuse avec Ron et Harry sur l'organisation de leur départ du terrier cet été. Ils avaient décidé de suivre Harry pour l'accompagner dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était difficile de parler avec ses deux amis de toujours, butés comme ils étaient. Elle avait besoin d'air et de se sortir toute cette histoire hors de la tête.

Alors elle marchait, tournait certainement en rond mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle s'était habituée à la noirceur des lieux et ne s'attendait pas à croiser âme qui vive à cette heure-là. Si d'ailleurs cela devait arriver, elle brandirait son insigne de préfète sans même culpabiliser. On allait tout de même pas lui reprocher de faire des tours de sécurité supplémentaire en temps de guerre. Toute à sa réflexion et au calme qui régnait à cette heure de la nuit, elle fut surprise d'entendre un bruit qui aurait pu être inaudible si le couloir où elle se trouvait n'était pas baigné d'un silence si pesant qu'il en faisait mal aux oreilles. Elle lança donc un Lumos afin de s'éclairer. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plut tôt. Après tout, elle n'était pas du style à aimer les ténèbres, bien au contraire... C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit, dans l'ombre d'un pilier... Il sortit lentement afin d'apparaître devant ces yeux et lui dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor peut bien faire au milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs des cachots ?

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se promener et de ruminer sa colère ? Malefoy se tenait devant elle, une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas dans le regard. Tout à coup, elle se rappela qu'il fallait quand même qu'elle lui réponde :

\- J'aime prendre des risques dans ma vie Malefoy. Et toi, que fais-tu dehors dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ? À ce que je sache, tu rechignes toujours à faire des tours de garde.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté et la dévisagea... Toujours avec cette lueur dans le regard. Si Hermione ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait dit qu'il avait envie d'elle ! _** Nan mais franchement ! **_ C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie... Elle resta la, à le regarder faire. Elle ne sentait aucune menace dans son regard. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite... Que tenterait-il ?

\- Figure-toi Granger que je n'ai jamais... comment dirais-tu cela pour être politiquement correct ? Coucher avec une Gryffondor. Oui, voilà. Je me demande ce que cela fait...

Hermione sourit... Il jouait... Elle voulait bien jouer elle aussi. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller... Malefoy ne l'avait pas attaqué et elle ne sentait pas de danger particulier... Alors, après tout, elle allait prendre un risque :

\- Je ne pourrais pas te dire Malefoy. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu essayes.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu. Elle non plus n'avait jamais couché avec un Serpentard. En pleine guerre en même temps, quoi de plus logique. Avec des Serdaigle oui, quelques-uns mais des Poufsouffle surtout oui… elle appréciait la discrétion de ses derniers. Et puis quelques Gryffondor, mais pas trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle attire trop l'attention. Elle avait une réputation de rebelle au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix et elle n'allait pas tout gâcher avec ses désirs qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher.

Il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle aimait le sexe. Elle n'avait pas voulu attendre le grand amour avant de savoir ce que ça faisait. Elle avait expérimenté pas mal de chose maintenant… du sexe romantique, du sexe bestiale, du sexe amoureux (elle avait été très éprise d'un Serdaigle avec qui elle était sortie en cachète pendant quelques mois en 5ème année), bref… aujourd'hui, elle pouvait être fière de se dire qu'elle avait de l'expérience. La plupart des étudiants avec qui elle avait couchée depuis sa 4ème année était surpris de la voir aussi confiante et ouverte d'esprit sur le sujet. Elle ne leur cachait pas que s'abandonner au plaisir charnel l'aidait à descendre en pression. Les hommes et notamment les jeunes sont très facile à manipuler quand il est question de sexe.

Revenant à la situation présente, avec Malefoy devant elle, elle se dit « eh pourquoi pas ? ». Apparemment, il était resté stoïque face à sa répartie. Il ne la croyait pas ou quoi ?

\- Eh bien quoi Malefoy ? On se dégonfle ?

Brusquement, il se retourna et lui dit simplement :

\- Suis-moi.

 _**Ok… paye ton amabilité**_ Mais bon, après tout, c'est un Serpentard. Elle pouvait s'attendre à vivre quelque chose de nouveau avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune considération pour sa personne. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait besoin de décompresser après son engueulade avec Harry et Ron… Et Malefoy était le seul mec aux alentours. Elle se servirait de lui comme il se servirait certainement d'elle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte à sa gauche. Elle aperçu un bureau grâce à la lumière de la lune entrant par une petite fenêtre, mais le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir était complet… Il ferma la porte derrière lui, conduisit Hermione vers le bureau et alla lancer les sorts d'insonorisations et scella la porte pour que de l'extérieur, personne ne puisse les déranger pendant leur affaire. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione se lança les habituels sorts qu'elle s'administrait avant une partie de jambe en l'air, notamment celui de la contraception… le plus important.

Quand il se retourna, il tenait un bout de foulard entre les mains. Intéressant, pensa-t-elle… Docilement, elle lui tendit ses poignets et il lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. Il revint devant elle et il lui sourit avec un regard machiavélique et pourtant très existant. Malefoy commençait à vouloir enlever la jupe de la jeune fille mais…

\- Je préfère la garder si ça ne te dérange pas. Après tout, n'est-ce pas plus excitant ? lui sourit-elle avec le même regard. Elle sentait que ça serait du sexe bestiale et si c'était bien le cas, elle préférait rester habillée.

Elle vit à travers le clair de lune que Malefoy la regardait, surpris tout en étant intéressé. Elle entendit comme un bruit de ceinture qu'on enlève… Il enlevait son pantalon tout en la fixa. Elle prit plaisir à soutenir son regard tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant. Elle avait découvert que cela pouvait exciter certain homme. Elle ne bougeait pas, le regardait droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il enlevait son pantalon moulant. Rapidement, il se retrouva en caleçon devant elle avec une bosse trahissant son érection.

Il l'attrapa alors par les cheveux, la retourna et mit sa tête à plat contre le bureau avec force : Hermione compris et ne bougea pas, docile. Elle aimait la force des hommes et cette position elle commençait à sentir l'excitation dans son bas ventre. Il remonta sa jupe et commença à lui caresser les fesses, se délectant du spectacle. Il réalisait clairement une inspection ! Il les caressait, les claquait, les malaxait… Hermione n'en pouvait plus. C'était si bon et si excitant. C'est alors qu'elle sentie quelque chose en elle… D'un coup d'un seul, il l'avait fait sienne… Comme ça, sans ménagement.

Il la prenait d'une manière si sauvage, comme si elle était devenue un objet. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça et il n'y a pas à dire, elle aimait ça. Et puis, il la prenait tellement fort… Elle aimait ça… c'était bon, c'était puissant, c'était… tellement agréable… Elle se sentait sienne, complétement dominée et c'était on ne peut plus excitant. Alors qu'elle commençait à prendre son pied, il commença à titiller et placer un doigt devant son autre entrée… plus haut… elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Alors ça, pour une première, c'est une première. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça auparavant… mais Malefoy semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait : il introduit un doigt, puis deux, tout en continuant ses coup de rein qui faisait grincer le bureau. Il poussait quelques gémissements et Hermione se mit à gémir également. C'était nouveau et si bon… la façon dont il s'y prenait à l'entrée de son autre orifice était tellement… enivrant, excitant… elle n'aurait su dire. Il dû entendre qu'elle aimait ça de par ces gémissements mais aussi au fait qu'elle l'accompagnait de plus en plus fort dans ces mouvements de va et vient. Avec un sourire non dissimulé dans la voix, il lui dit :

\- T'aime ça sa***e ?

Oh elle adorait ça ! Ça avait le don de contracter tout son bas-ventre d'excitation et de la faire jouir très rapidement. C'était rare que des hommes l'insultent ou utilise des mots salaces avec elle, même pendant des actes bestiales. Mais là, c'était Malefoy, elle n'était pas surprise et lui répondit en se relevant et se cambrant encore plus :

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Malefoy…

Et très vite, comme elle s'y était attendu, connaissant son corps par cœur, elle jouit et se contracta autour du sexe de son ennemi qui était devenu son partenaire d'un soir. N'y faisant pas attention et ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, ce dernier continua son acharnement contre son autre entrée tout en faisant trembler le bureau de ses va et vient puissant. Puis d'un coup, il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix calme :

\- Maintenant, je vais t'en***er bien profond Granger !

Ce Serpentard était vicieux et pervers… mais elle aimait sa façon de lui parler pendant l'acte. Et elle avait bien envie de se laisser faire. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression que son partenaire avait de l'expérience, voir même plus qu'elle alors autant en profiter pour tester quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui répondit-elle, confiante et provocatrice.

Malefoy, s'il fut surpris, ne le montra pas. Elle était très excitée, elle n'en pouvait plus… Il quitta brusquement son sexe, se plaça devant son autre orifice et commença à entrer. Doucement d'abord puis d'un coup avec une puissance inouï ! Elle cria de surprise mais adepte des nouvelles expériences sexuelles, elle sonda son corps. Elle avait mal, ce n'était plus si agréable qu'avant, certes, mais elle prit son mal en patience et attendit quelques instants. Elle laissa Malefoy continuait ces va et vient et sentit rapidement le plaisir. Il était là, bien présent, différent mais tellement bon. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot, c'était fichtrement bon. D'un coup, il tira ses cheveux afin qu'elle se cambre le plus possible et lui demanda à l'oreille :

\- Dit moi que tu aimes ça, gémit pour moi…

Elle gémit oui, parce que son partenaire était terriblement excitant. Elle aimait qu'on parle pendant les actes, elle se contracta de plaisir et jouit à nouveau. À ce moment-là, Malefoy accéléra plus sauvagement la cadence et commença à le sentir… il était prêt à finir. Elle l'accompagna dans ses va et vient lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait vraiment ça et d'un coup, elle le sentit se déverser en elle dans un long râle.

Il n'avait pas lâché ses cheveux depuis qu'il lui avait demandait de gémir pour lui et d'un coup, il les libéra. Le sexe du Serpentard sortit d'elle, pas doucement mais pas brutalement non plus. Il lui défit le bandage au niveau des mains et elle se releva du bureau sur lequel elle était restée à moitié couché. Alors qu'elle remettait sa jupe en place et s'appliquer un sort de nettoyage express, il lui dit sur un ton semi-espiègle semi-coquin pendant qu'il se rhabillait de son côté :

-Alors Granger, on aime se faire bai*er par un Serpentard ?

Elle le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Avec le clair de la lune, ses yeux gris ressortaient de manière plus magnétique qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle lui sourit, rassasiée de sexe et lui répondit :

\- Oh oui Malefoy, j'ai adoré ça… Mais malheureusement, je trouve que tu n'y es pas allé assez fort…

Tout en étant honnête, elle était contente de sa répartit et du regard surpris de son ennemi. Hermione passa devant lui et quitta ce lieu qu'elle définirait maintenant de débauche et de luxure. Elle retourna jusque son dortoir et quand elle se coucha, il était 4 heures du matin…

Voilà, là elle était détendue et avait oublié sa querelle avec ses amis. Rien de mieux que le sexe pour se détendre. Elle sourit avant de s'endormir en pensant que Malefoy ne devait certainement pas s'imaginer qu'elle était en train de le remercier à cet instant précis.

* * *

À la base c'était une OS mais j'ai voulu approfondir le personnage d'Hermione.

Les deux derniers chapitres sont déjà écrits et sont beaucoup plus long. Est-ce que vous souhaitez les lire ? :)

Une petite review pour me le dire ? :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci aux personnes qui me suivent sur cette histoire !**

 **Dans ce chapitre plus long que le premier, Hermione va tenter une nouvelle expérience grâce à Malefoy.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Plus fort ?**

Après cet épisode plutôt bestial avec son ennemi de toujours, Hermione avait repris le cours normal de sa semaine. Elle croisait régulièrement Malefoy mais rien ne laissait paraître leurs ébats d'une nuit. Elle appréciait cette situation qui lui permettait encore une fois de garder secret son double jeu.

Pendant le week-end, elle avait cherché à nouveau la compagnie d'un homme et l'avait trouvé en la personne de Wayne Hopkins, un Poufsouffle de son année. Ça faisait deux ans que Wayne était un régulier dans la vie sexuelle d'Hermione. Elle avait souvent expérimenté des positions avec lui et ils se satisfaisaient tous les deux de cette relation clandestine. Elle passa une partie du dimanche après-midi à profiter de la compagnie du jeune homme. Il n'était pas bavard et c'est ce qu'appréciait Hermione – parfois, elle avait juste besoin de sexe.

Une nouvelle semaine débuta et les examens de fin d'année commençaient la semaine suivante. Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait préparé son traditionnel programme de révision même si cette année, il s'agissait que d'ASPIC blanc pour évaluer leur niveau. Le mercredi après-midi, alors qu'il faisait un temps radieux à l'extérieur, elle décida de s'isoler dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Peu d'élèves réussissaient à avoir un pass illimité pour cette partie du château et elle y trouvait souvent le calme qu'elle recherchait. Et parfois même, elle y trouvait un petit bonus bien gardé.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table de travail la plus reculée de la réserve et y retrouva un Serdaigle de son année, Stephen Cornfoot. L'année dernière, ils avaient commencé à lier une sorte… disons amitié un peu particulière. Au début, cela avait été innocent : ils partageaient leur note et se faisait réciter leur leçon. Un Serdaigle avait l'avantage d'avoir un cerveau, pas comme la plupart des Poufsouffle, beaucoup plus joueur et fêtard. Elle appréciait Stephen pour les échanges et les débats passionnants qu'ils avaient ensemble. Avec les BUSE qui arrivaient à grand pas l'année dernière et sa rupture avec le meilleur ami de Stephen, Kevin Entwhistle, ils s'étaient finalement rapprochés et avaient commencé… à se découvrir plus intimement. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione avait bien envie d'une de ces parties de révision / jambe en l'air qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir deux à trois fois par mois depuis un an.

Elle s'approcha tout sourire de son camarade et vint l'embrasser, langoureusement. Elle aimait les lèvres de Stephen et ne s'en privait jamais. Elle vint s'asseoir sur lui et commença à déposer ses livres à côté des siens sur la table.

\- C'est quoi ton programme d'aujourd'hui ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Les Runes. Je suis en train d'apprendre les derniers symboles dans le _Syllabaire Lunerousse_.

Effectivement, alors qu'Hermione s'installait et sortait ses livres, Stephen avait repris la lecture de son livre.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu également ! Top, je vais d'abord relire quelques chapitres de _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques,_ ça m'avait beaucoup aidé l'année dernière pour traduire le texte des BUSE.

\- Tu me le prêteras quand tu auras fini ? Lui demanda le Serdaigle.

\- Avec plaisir, lui sourit Hermione.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait son manuel d'étude, elle senti la main de Stephen se faufiler sous sa jupe. Avec les chaleurs de juin, ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle ne mettait plus de collant. Elle aimait particulièrement cette période de l'année, c'était tellement plus simple pour les parties de jambe en l'air. Elle leva un peu son bassin, laissant Stephen ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon et sortir son sexe qui avait grossi depuis que la Gryffondor s'était assis sur lui.

Avec ses autres doigts, son camarade écarta le string de la jeune fille, titilla son clitoris, prépara le chemin en lui mettant un puis deux doigts. Hermione adorait ça. Il la connaissait par cœur, savait comment son corps réagissait et comment le préparer à la pénétration. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de préliminaire. Ils se retrouvaient souvent comme ça, seul au fond de la réserve, elle sur lui, à l'enfourcher, son dos face à lui, la jupe quelque peu relevée et lui, son sexe en elle. Ni vu ni connu, et ils étudiaient comme ça. La rouge et or aimait particulièrement allier plaisir charnel et intellectuel. Stephen lui offrait les deux.

Enfin, elle senti le sexe de son ami s'introduire en elle et elle soupira de plaisir. Elle était quand même beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça. Plongé dans son livre, Stephen était un professionnel pour ne rien laisser paraître. Hermione révisait également tout en faisant des va et vient doux. Dans le coin le plus sombre de la réserve, ils n'étaient pas visibles ou très peu. Ça arrivait parfois que des étudiants s'aventurent aussi loin mais Stephen et elle les entendaient toujours arriver. Dans ces cas-là, Hermione arrêtait ses mouvements de hanche et ils se faisaient passer pour un couple en train de réviser ensemble. Etant très populaire, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des rumeurs sur sa relation avec Stephen elle n'affirmait ni niait les rumeurs, ce qui laissait place au doute pour tout le monde.

Un quart d'heure passa dans cette position, elle avait lu deux chapitres intéressants et commençait à sentir le sexe de son partenaire se durcir de plus en plus en elle. Stephen était très très bien membré. S'en était même impressionnant. L'avantage tout de fois c'était qu'avec une érection moyenne, il en avait une comme tout le monde et pouvait donc commencer la pénétration. La rouge et or aimait ça car l'acte durait plus longtemps, très propice à de longues révisions.

À la lecture d'un quatrième chapitre de son livre, elle voulut prendre note d'une formule intéressante qui pouvait aider aux traductions de texte. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa plume sur la table, la Gryffondor entendit un bruit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle scruta les rayonnages en face d'elle et aperçut une silhouette, cachée à moitié par les étagères. La rouge et or le fixa, attendant qu'il se dévoile, tout en continuant plus discrètement les va et vient sur Stephen. Une minute passa et la personne s'avança de telle sorte à ce qu'un rayon du soleil dévoile le haut de son visage et ses yeux. Malefoy.

Elle lui sourit, rassurée qu'il s'agisse d'un de ces compagnons d'un soir et elle reprit le mouvement de son bassin tout en écrivant la formule qu'elle voulait étudier. Elle entendit Stephen soupirait d'aise derrière et elle sourit pour elle-même. Oui, c'est vrai que c'était bon.

Une fois la formule écrite sur son parchemin, elle releva les yeux et se rendit compte que Malefoy était toujours au même endroit, en train de la fixer. Ah oui… c'était intéressant ça. Hermione se décida à jouer avec lui et le regarda tout en faisant des va et vient plus rapide sur Stephen.

Elle se pencha sur la table, mis ses mains sous sa poitrine de tel sorte à la faire ressortir, releva son bassin pour accentuer son mouvement et continua à regarder Malefoy. Comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elle était assise en train de le fixer… et pourtant, il s'en passait des choses derrières. Stephen compris qu'il était temps qu'il prenne le relais et commença à administrer à Hermione des coups de rein de plus en plus fort. Elle ne moufta pas, bien que le plaisir se faisait grandissant et continuait à toiser Malefoy. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et fixer la scène avec un regard impénétrable.

Stephen pris ses hanches et elle l'accompagna dans son mouvement pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Qu'elle aimait ça… Son camarade glissa une main sous sa jupe et titilla son bouton de chair. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Son partenaire descendit sa main plus bas et commença à introduire un doigt, puis deux, là où leurs sexes se rejoignaient déjà. Waw, c'était tellement excitant... Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme et senti l'orgasme arrivait, alors qu'elle fixait toujours Malefoy du regard.

Elle senti le sexe de son partenaire se durcir encore plus et elle sut qu'ils allaient jouir ensemble. Quand l'orgasme arriva, elle se permit de fermer les yeux et gémir. Que c'était bon… Elle attendit que son camarade finisse de se vider en elle puis elle se leva, se retourna et embrassa Stephen. Elle sentait le fluide qu'il avait laissé en elle couler sur sa jambe. Elle voulait que Malefoy le voie. Qu'il voit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être déversé en elle.

Quand Hermione se retourna, Malefoy était toujours là, la regardant avec un sourcil levé, puis il tourna les talons et partit.

Contente d'elle, la Gryffondor se lança un sortilège de nettoyage puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait déjà remballé son matériel et était toujours plongé dans son livre qu'il allait bientôt finir. La jeune fille repris sa formule et commença à l'appliquer à un texte. Le sexe l'aidait toujours à mieux se concentrer sur ses révisions.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Quand elle rentra dans son dortoir ce soir-là, elle était rassasiée de sexe et de révision. Ça avait été une journée très productive et elle avait fini son programme de révision de l'étude des Runes avec l'aide de Stephen. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses manuels dans son armoire, une chouette se présenta à la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle lui ouvrit et lui donna quelques biscuits puis s'intéressa à la lettre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une lettre, plutôt une note. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle prit connaissance du contenu :

« Si je n'y suis pas allé assez fort la dernière fois, vendredi soir sera la bonne… Je saurais te trouver, DM »

Elle souriait… Apparemment, elle lui avait fait sensation. Et lui aussi lui avait fait de l'effet la dernière fois et avait hâte de recommencer. Elle consacra ses journées de jeudi et vendredi à ses révisions, sans se laisser aller à d'autres tentations. Elle avait décidé d'attendre de voir ce que Malefoy lui concocterait pour le début du week-end.

Le vendredi soir, vers 21 heures, elle prit la direction du 7ème étage et s'arrêta devant le tableau de la salle sur demande. Elle demanda une chambre basique, rien de bien compliqué. Elle avait pris son manuel d'Arithmancie, s'installa sur le lit et se plongea dans son manuel.

Vers minuit, elle entendit la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir et tourna la tête. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Malefoy qu'il éteignit les lumières de ce fait, elle ne put qu'entrapercevoir ces yeux et ces cheveux blonds. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il prit la parole :

\- As-tu déjà ba**r dans le noir le plus complet Granger ?

À bien y réfléchir, non. Elle avait toujours eu un puit de lumière qu'il soit naturel ou non pendant les actes.

\- Je ne pense pas non, lui répondit-elle, honnête.

La Gryffondor senti le matelas s'affaisser et situa Malefoy sur sa droite. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa cuisse nu, Hermione senti le matelas s'affaissait une deuxième fois, mais à sa gauche cette fois ci… C'est alors qu'elle comprit que ce soir, ce n'était pas un, mais deux hommes qu'elle aurait dans son lit. La rouge et or avait eu raison de faire confiance au Serpentard pour lui faire vivre une nouvelle expérience. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation mais avait hâte de commencer.

Alors qu'elle se redressait pour se mettre à quatre pattes, Malefoy l'attrapa par les cheveux (encore) et amena la tête de la jeune fille au niveau de son sexe, fièrement dressé. Elle comprit ce qu'il attendait, et tout naturellement, elle commença à le mettre dans sa bouche et le caresser avec sa langue. À peine avait-elle commençait qu'elle senti l'autre homme promener ces mains sur ses fesses. Il releva sa jupe et commença à rentrer un doigt, puis deux, en alternant entre ses deux entrées. C'était très agréable, elle prenait du plaisir et en donner en échange à Malefoy. Elle entendit l'homme derrière elle se déshabiller… Elle tremblait d'excitation. Elle avait tellement envie d'être prise, d'un coup d'un seul… Comme si l'homme derrière elle avait entendu ses pensées, il déplaça d'un mouvement brusque son string et la prit par derrière. Elle avait oublié cette douleur… Au début, ce n'était pas très agréable, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Mais elle savait que le plaisir se manifesterait sous peu. Elle avait gémit, le sexe de Malefoy toujours en bouche. Ce dernier commença à guider les mouvements de va et vient de la tête d'Hermione avec sa main, cramponné à ses cheveux.

Puis le plaisir arriva. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter que très vite, Malefoy l'envoya de l'autre côté, tandis que l'autre homme quittait son orifice. Elle réussit à se relever, à quatre patte sur le lit mais à peine avait-elle trouvé une certaine stabilité qu'elle sentit Malefoy la prendre, à la place de l'autre homme. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy car ce dernier ne s'était pas déshabillé. Alors qu'elle commençait à gémir, elle sentit le membre dressé de l'autre homme s'approcher de sa bouche… Elle le prit et commença à passer sa langue autour de son sexe tout en suivant les va et vient de Malefoy derrière. Elle sentait le pantalon de Malefoy, alors que l'autre homme avait tout enlevé pour être à l'aise. Le fait de le savoir encore habillé, avec seulement son membre en elle l'excita encore plus. Elle non plus n'était pas déshabillée d'ailleurs… C'était tellement bon… Tellement agréable… Elle était bien, là, comme ça…

Elle sentait son plaisir gonfler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir charnel que maintenant. C'était bon, c'était sauvage, c'était… jouissant. Et voilà, elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, son gémissement complètement étouffé par le membre de l'autre homme. Pourtant, il lui sembla que les deux hommes comprirent. Toujours dans des mouvements brusques, Malefoy la quitta et elle sentit l'autre homme s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle était tellement excitée et pleine de cyprine qu'elle s'empala directement et accueilli son membre en elle dans un soupir de contentement. Il savait y faire et la prenait fort. Elle suivait les gestes de l'homme en dessous et accéléra même la cadence.

D'un coup, il l'a stoppa dans son élan et la plaqua contre son torse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit Malefoy s'installait derrière elle et commençait à écarter ses fesses. _**« Non, ce n'est pas possible… »**_ pensa t-elle.

Hermione resta immobile de surprise, ne se doutant pas que cela était possible. Et elle le sentit, il était rentré avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle cria de plaisir… Le premier cri d'une longue série. Elle était prise entre deux étaux, deux membres qui avaient trouvé chacun leur place en elle, une paroi fine seulement les séparant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela, ce plaisir, cette luxure… Elle criait, gémissait, c'était tellement bon. Elle en voulait plus, elle les accompagna dans leur mouvement et leur fit comprendre qu'elle voulait que ça aille plus vite. Ils comprirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur va et vient, chacun de leur côté. Elle sentit le plaisir, un plaisir insoupçonné venir. Il était là, chaud, la faisant devenir folle, lui faisant apercevoir des étoiles sous ses paupières fermées... et elle fut inondé par cet orgasme qui la désarma complétement. Les deux hommes la sentirent fléchir.

Alors Malefoy lui saisit ses cheveux et les tira vers l'arrière, vers lui, afin qu'elle se cambre. L'autre homme la soutenait par ses hanches. Eux, ils continuaient leurs affaires, elle, elle était partit depuis longtemps. Au tréfonds du plaisir et de la luxure, elle se demanda si elle pouvait réellement un jour remonter à la surface.

Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité qui ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût, elle sentit les mains de l'homme en dessous d'elle se promener sur son bas ventre et commencer à titiller son bout de chair bien gonflé. Puis, il descendit plus et mis un doigt puis deux dans l'orifice où se tenait son sexe. Elle cria, c'était bon. Quand Stephen lui faisait, il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Or là, il y avait Malefoy.

À ce moment-là, ce dernier se libéra et approcha sa verge de celle de l'autre homme… _« Oh mon dieu… ce n'est pas… »_. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à la suite, elle le sentait. Elle sentait ce deuxième sexe, à côté de celui de l'autre homme, se faire une place dans son vagin. Ils recommencèrent leur va et vient, de manière encore plus brutale si c'était possible. Elle criait de douleur et de plaisir. Cette sensation était indescriptible.

Ils continuèrent, longtemps, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Plus cela durée, plus le peu de douleur qu'elle avait ressenti au début s'estompait, pour laisser place à un plaisir encore plus dévastateur. Alors qu'elle contractait ses parois internes après l'assaut d'un orgasme dès plus puissant, elle commença à les entendre gémir à l'unisson.

Elle sentit que la fin approchait pour eux et elle savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais de savoir qui était l'homme en dessous d'elle. Sa baguette n'était pas si loin… si elle étendait assez son bras, elle pourrait atteindre la table de chevet, là où elle avait posé sa baguette en début de soirée. En faisant mine de leur faire accélérer la cadence, elle put les distraire assez pour réussir à attraper sa baguette. Elle sentie qu'ils étaient prêt à jouir. C'était bon, c'était dur, elle-même avait du mal à se contenir tellement c'était exceptionnel.

Enfin, elle les sentit se raidir comme d'un seul homme et réussit à se concentrer assez pour lancer un sort informulé afin d'allumer toutes les lumières. Et elle put enfin découvrir qui était la deuxième personne…

Un regard gris à couper le souffle, des cheveux tellement noirs que pendant un moment elle ne les discerna pas… Elle le reconnu difficilement, elle ne le voyait pas souvent. Théodore Nott, ce Serpentard toujours à l'écart et très mystérieux. Il lui lança un regard tellement pervers qu'elle en ressentit les effets jusque son bas ventre, entrée encore occupée par les deux hommes qui avaient décidés que son sexe suffirait à leurs deux membres. Elle lui rendit son regard, doublé d'un sourire coquin.

Elle crut déceler une lueur de surprise dans son regard mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, Malefoy s'était enlevait tellement brusquement qu'elle s'efforça de contenir un cri de surprise. Théodore s'enleva également (moins brusquement, il fallait dire ce qui est) et se releva pour s'habiller. Malefoy la regardait, avec une lueur malfaisante dans son regard. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était qu'un objet pour lui et lui fit comprendre d'un même regard qu'elle le considérait de même. Alors qu'ils continuaient à se fixer, il lui demanda :

\- Alors Granger, c'était plus fort cette fois-ci ?

Il lui avait demandé tout cela sur un ton si pervers, si malfaisant que son bas ventre se tortilla, redemandant ce que les deux hommes lui avait fait. Elle ne pouvait sans aucun doute regretter ces derniers instants, elle avait tellement ressenti de plaisir que ce serait se mentir à elle-même.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas Malefoy. J'adore vraiment ça tu sais… Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? lui demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

Elle avait sorti cela d'une voix très suave et très perverse. Théodore Nott qui venait de finir de se rhabiller se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément. Quant à Malefoy, il ne fit que lui sourire (ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu) et partit sans rien ajouter, suivi de près par son camarade.

Une fois la porte de la salle refermée sur les deux Serpentard, elle se dit qu'une bonne douche serait la bienvenue et pensa à une salle de bain luxueuse. La salle sur demande ne se fit pas prier et lui fit apparaître une porte sur sa gauche. Hermione se sourit à elle-même dans la glace de la salle de bain. Elle était repue de sexe et son corps était tout ankylosé. Elle prit une bonne douche brulante et se coucha dans le lit (avec des draps propre). Elle repensa à sa nuit… Pour une première fois avec deux hommes, elle trouvait que ça s'était bien passé et espérait pouvoir remettre ça bientôt…

* * *

 **Il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre mais ce dernier est très long et encore plus osé que celui-ci.**  
 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et si c'est le cas, une ptite review fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **À bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour le dernière chapitre de cette fanfiction ! :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à _0-0emmie0-0_ pour sa review mais également à vous tous qui me suivait ou qui me lise en anonyme ;)**

 **C'est un très très long chapitre et il est très très hot (j'ai eu du mal à rester concentré pour l'écrire ^^')**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Surrexerunt Ludere**

Le week-end de la Gryffondor était passé rapidement. Elle avait aidé Harry et Ron dans leurs révisions de dernière minute. Elle se demandait parfois comment ses amis de toujours ne s'apercevaient pas de son double jeu… mais il est vrai qu'elle jouait très bien son rôle de préfète et de sainte-nitouche.

Le dimanche soir, dernière soirée de répit avant les examens, elle reçut un message étrange. Alors qu'elle était montée pour prendre une douche et se coucher tôt, un hibou l'attendait devant la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle lui ouvrit et attrapa au vol la note qui été accrochée à sa patte. Le hibou était entré et dans son envol avait fait tomber le parchemin et était reparti par la fenêtre sans qu'il ne se pose. Le comportement du volatil n'était pas commun. Souvent, ils se reposaient un peu avant de repartir.

Mais le parchemin intrigua la rouge et or. Pas beaucoup de mots y était inscrits, seulement le code suivant :

 _«_ _Surrexerunt Ludere_

 _20 ab 22 – 18_

 _Password : Experientia »_

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Le Surrexerunt Ludere était un des clubs les plus secrets de Poudlard et elle avait toujours voulu savoir de quoi il en retournait. La rouge et or avait lu des choses à son sujet à son entrée à Poudlard mais avait oublié les tenant et aboutissant de ce club. Il était 20h00, trop tard pour aller faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle devrait prendre son mal en patience et attendre le lendemain.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Après sa première épreuve du matin, Hermione se dirigea à grand pas vers la bibliothèque, le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu la veille bien caché au fond de son sac. Elle alla chercher un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Pouldard et fit une recherche avec le terme « _Surrexerunt Ludere_ ». Elle ne trouva qu'un passage qui disait : « _Le club du Surrexerunt Ludere a été fondé par le fils caché d'Helga Poufsouffle et est sans aucun doute le club le plus secret du château Poudlard_ ».

C'est tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça ! Elle rangea le livre sur son étagère et se dirigea vers la réserve. Il devrait bien avoir des informations ici.

Elle se dirigea vers le rayonnage consacré à l'histoire et commença à chercher un livre en lien avec Poudlard. Et c'est là qu'elle tomba sur un petit livre, coincé entre deux gros volumes. Elle le prit et lu le titre « _Les secrets de Poudlard_ ».

Elle alla s'installer à sa table habituelle et feuilleta le livre. Il ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de page. Entre autre, il expliquait la relation secrète qu'avait eue le fils d'Helga Poufsouffle et la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Ensemble, ils avaient créé un club discret, le « _Surrexerunt Ludere_ » et avaient invité leurs plus proches amis à en faire partie. Hermione réussit à lire entre les lignes et découvrit que c'était un club élitiste, ouvert aux étudiants les plus ouverts, les plus libertins. La devise du club voulait tout dire : « _**Acuité & Luxure dans un même lieu**_ ».

La Gryffondor n'y croyait pas. Elle avait une invitation pour la réunion du club le plus secret et le plus élitiste de tout Poudlard. Elle se replongea dans le livre et découvrit que le parchemin lui indiquait la date et l'heure du prochain rendez-vous ainsi que le mot de passe. Mais rien sur le lieu. Il était juste noté dans le petit livre qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu qui avait été créé pour conserver la discrétion des activités du club et qu'ils suffisaient aux membres de demander pour que le lieu de rendez-vous apparaisse.

Bon, il s'agissait sans doute de la salle sur demande. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner quand on connaissait son existence. Elle sortit son invitation et déduisit qu'elle avait rendez-vous à 18h vendredi 20 et que la réunion durait deux jours. Deux jours ? Mais quelle excuse allait-elle donner à Harry et Ron ? Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas Stephen arrivait et elle sursauta quand il s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

Elle ferma le petit livre qui lui avait apporté la plupart des réponses à ses questions et rangea son parchemin dans son sac.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. Je vais ranger mon livre. Tu vas étudier l'examen de cet après-midi ?

\- Pas vraiment non, j'espérais te trouver pour un petit moment de détente.

Hermione lui sourit. Oui, ça pouvait être tout aussi bien.

\- Attend je reviens.

Elle alla rapidement ranger le livre et retrouva le Serdaigle, assis à moitié sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, liant sa langue à la sienne. Une fois rassasié de ces lèvres, Stephen lui pris la main et l'amena dans le dernier rayon de livre. À cet endroit, il la tourna face au livre et la Gryffondor l'entendit ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon d'uniforme. Alors qu'il relevait sa jupe d'écolière, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai grave envi de te sauter contre ces livres que nous aimons temps.

Et sans préambule, il écarta sa petite culotte et la pénétra avec force. Hermione gémit, c'était trop bon. Elle s'accrocha à une étagère devant elle et se cambra. Stephen l'a prenait avec force et elle s'entendait dire « _Oui_ » à chaque coup de rein. Elle senti qu'elle allait jouir quand son partenaire enleva son sexe et la prit par derrière. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle…

Ah que c'était bon. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser alors qu'elle prenait son pied. C'était toujours un peu douloureux au début, surtout avec le membre de Stephen, mais très vite, le plaisir revint.

\- Prends-moi plus fort Stephen.

Il accéléra le mouvement mais elle en voulait encore plus.

\- Plus fort s'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Alors que les coups de reins de son partenaire se faisait plus intense, elle senti l'orgasme se répandre en elle. Que c'était bon de se laisser aller comme ça. Alors qu'elle reprenait à peine ses esprits, Stephen enleva son sexe de son orifice et la pénétra à nouveau dans son vagin. Elle était pleine de cyprine et son corps en demandait encore plus. Le Serdaigle accéléra encore plus le rythme si c'était possible. Le rayon auquel Hermione se tenait trembler à chaque va et vient effréné de Stephen. Comme ça, Hermione se sentait bien, entre l'odeur des livres et le sexe de son partenaire en elle. Elle senti que son ami allait venir en elle et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Ils jouirent en même temps en gémissant à l'unisson. Mon dieu que c'était bon de se faire prendre comme ça, entre deux rayons.

Stephen s'enleva et lança un sort de nettoyage à la Gryffondor et à lui-même. Quand Hermione se retourna tout en remettant en place sa jupe, elle lui sourit.

\- Comment as-tu su pour…

\- Je ne le savais pas. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer, c'est tout. Lui dit Stephen alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur table de travail.

\- Ah d'accord. Ben recommence quand tu veux, j'aime vraiment ça.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et partir de la réserve, ce lieu qui leur était chère.

 **OoOoOoOo**

La semaine d'examen passa rapidement et très vite on arriva à vendredi. Hermione était très impatiente. Elle avait dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle avait envie de passer un week-end seule dans la salle sur demande. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches pour leur année d'expédition et trouver une solution pour mettre à l'abri ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en soi mais elle avait déjà fait ce travail il y a un mois. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à ses amis donc si jamais ils lui posaient des questions, elle saurait leur répondre. Et puis comme ça, elle donnait une raison de pourquoi la salle sur demande serait inaccessible tout le week-end.

Ron s'était indigné bien sûr. Après des examens, elle demandait encore à faire des recherches. « Tu es incorrigible Hermione c'est dingue ça », lui avait-il dit. Elle n'avait pas répondu, contente que son excuse passe comme une lettre à la chouette.

À 17 heures, elle monta dans son dortoir se préparer. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude et se rasa de près. Elle avait fait plusieurs essais du sortilège d'extension indétectable et était plutôt contente du résultat sur un de ses sacs à dos. Elle embarqua donc tout son nécessaire d'hygiène féminine, quelques dessous affriolants et des affaires de rechange. Elle garda son uniforme avec sa jupe d'écolière et son chemisier blanc. Après tout, aucun code vestimentaire n'avait été indiqué.

À 18 heures, elle se présenta devant la salle sur demande et passa trois fois devant la toile de Barnabas le Follet en pensant très fort au mot de passe « Experientia, Experientia, Experientia… ».

La porte apparu et Hermione entra. Elle arriva dans un sas complétement fermé mais vitré. Elle commençait à observer la salle quand une fumée blanche opaque vint obscurcir son champ de vision. Elle se sentit oppressée puis d'un coup, plus rien. Le sas s'ouvrit devant elle et la Gryffondor découvrit un lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entre les murs d'une école.

C'était une large pièce avec des tas de coussins et tapis au centre et un escalier au fond à droite. La salle était ensuite compartimentée et des indications y étaient inscrites. Par exemple, à sa gauche, il y avait une partie « aire de jeu ». Elle ne vit qu'une Serdaigle en train de farfouiller dans un bac à jouer mais plusieurs canapés et fauteuils étaient dispersés dans la zone. Un peu après, elle découvrit la partie « Bibliothèque », où de large rayonnage tenaient lieu. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs Stephen en train de lire tranquillement.

À sa droite, il était indiqué « rafraîchissement » et sur l'escalier au fond « zone de récupération ». Alors qu'Hermione était en train de se demander de quoi il fallait récupérer, elle vit une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir mais qui pourtant ne troublé aucun autres étudiants dans la salle. Henry Babbling, un Poufsouffle de sixième année comme elle, était en train de profiter d'une fellation gentiment octroyé par une Serdaigle de la même année. Même de dos, Hermione la reconnu comme étant Li Su, car elle était très petite.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'une scène sexuelle puisse avoir lieu comme ça, impunément devant tout le monde. Alors elle regarda plus largement les autres étudiants du club. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine et chacun était occupé. Il y en avait qui discuté, d'autre s'embrasser dans des coins sombres, d'autre se touchait. Il n'y avait pas de musique, juste le bruit des discussions et des… gémissements ? Hermione avança dans la pièce et aperçu au loin, dans le fond de la salle à gauche, Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle de septième année, en train de… Eh ben, il n'y allait pas de main morte celui-là ! Il était tout simplement en train de baiser Tracey Davis contre le mur, comme ça.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux et apparemment, c'était normal. Quand Hermione arriva au centre de la pièce, elle vit inscrit en grand la devise du club sur le mur du fond :

 _ **Surrexerunt Ludere - Acuité & Luxure dans un même lieu**_

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Elle était dans le plus beau lieu que Poudlard pouvait lui offrir. Le lieu idéal pour être vraiment elle, rien qu'elle. Juste Hermione Granger, une fille qui aime le sexe autant que les livres. Depuis le bal de Noël de sa quatrième année, où elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Eddie Carmichael, un Serdaigle d'un an son ainé, elle rêvait de découvrir un tel endroit. Après sa dispute avec Ron cette nuit-là, elle avait découvert que le sexe pouvait vraiment servir à redescendre en pression et depuis qu'elle était sautée sur le premier venu pour oublier la jalousie maladive du rouquin, elle ne s'était plus arrêtée. Pourquoi ne découvrait-elle ce lieu que maintenant ?

Toute à sa réflexion, elle aperçut Wayne Hopkins se diriger vers la zone « mise en forme ». Elle le regarda enlevé son tee-shirt et s'assoir sur un banc de musculation. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Tracey Davis criait. Apparemment, elle venait de jouir. L'environnement était vraiment propice au sexe mais également à la sérénité. On sentait que quoi qu'il se passe, personne ne saurait jugé. Les coups de reins de Zacharias, les gémissements de Henry Babbling toujours pris dans la bouche de la petite Li Su qui, en plus de ça, était maintenant en train de se faire prendre nonchalamment par Andrew Kirke, un Gryffondor de septième année, Hermione n'y tenait plus. Elle alla déposer son sac à dos dans la zone des vestiaires, enleva sa petite culotte qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos, et se dirigea vers Wayne qui était en train de travailler ses biceps.

Complétement excité par l'ambiance de la pièce, ni une ni deux, Hermione se plaça au-dessus de son partenaire, les jambes de part et autre du banc de musculation et aperçut la bosse sous le jogging du Poufsouffle. Elle libéra le sexe de son camarade alors que ce dernier poser sa barre de poids sur les étriers prévues à cet effet, se plaça au-dessus de lui et, déjà pleine de cyprine, s'empala sur son sexe d'un seul coup.

Elle gémit d'aise. Mon dieu, que c'était bon. C'était bien mieux comme ça, avec un membre bien dur en elle. Son partenaire mis ses mains sur ses hanches et accompagna les mouvements de la Gryffondor. Mon dieu que c'était bon… Hermione était là où elle voulait être, un sexe bien dur en elle. Elle entendait les gémissements de Li Su, de Tracey David et certainement d'autre personne et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué le sexe en public et encore moins en bande mais il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était délicieusement bon. Elle sentit l'orgasme venir et comme si Wayne l'avait entendu, il passa un doigt puis deux près de son clitoris. Dès qu'il commença à le titiller plus que nécessaire, la Gryffondor laissa l'orgasme venir et contracta ses muscles vaginaux autour du sexe de son partenaire.

Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas fini son affaire lui. Alors il la porta, comme si c'était une poupée, la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et la baisa comme jamais. Hermione avait entouré la taille de son partenaire de ses jambes et l'accompagnait comme elle pouvait dans ses mouvements. L'avantage avec Wayne, c'était qu'il était diablement physique. Elle lui susurra quelque mot à l'oreille qu'elle savait libérateur pour le jeune homme et très vite, elle le sentit jouir en elle. Ah qu'elle aimait ça sentir un homme jouir en elle.

Wayne se détacha d'elle, la déposant calmement au sol.

\- Merci Wayne. J'en avais terriblement envie.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Puis il retourna à son banc de musculation.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que tout le monde ici réagissait pareil. Lier sexe à activité de son choix ? Juste comme ça ? La rouge et or avait hâte de découvrir tout ce que ce lieu pouvait lui réserver. Elle se dirigea vers la zone « rafraichissement » elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de frais après cette partie de jambe en l'air. Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, elle vit plusieurs scènes qui faisaient trembler son bas ventre. Pansy Parkinson en train de faire une fellation à Malefoy, Katie Bell qui se faisait prendre par derrière par Marcus Belby et Daphnée Greengrass concentrait sur deux membres dressés : ceux de Blaise Zabini et Don Higgs, un Poufsouffle de 5ème année.

Et tout ça dans un mélange de gémissement, coups de reins, cri, bruit de peau qui claque etc. Rien que ça… La Gryffondor réussi à atteindre le buffet et se servi un jus de citrouille bien frais. Elle avait chaud tout à coup, alors qu'elle sortait à peine d'une partie de sexe. Elle se retourna et continua à observer la salle. Megan Jones et Eloise Midgen, deux Poufsouffle qui étaient respectivement en 6ème et 5ème année étaient en grande conversation dans un canapé du fond de la salle. Théodore Nott était plongé dans ses devoirs à la bibliothèque alors que… Stephen profitait d'une fellation de la part de Romilda Vane, une Gryffondor de 4ème année. Fidèle à lui-même, Stephen n'avait que son membre dur qui dépassé de son pantalon et continuait à lire son livre.

Devant tant de luxure, Hermione était rouge et sentait la cyprine qu'elle sécrétait coulait le long de ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle allait se resservir, quelqu'un lui adressa la parole pour la première fois :

\- Tu veux que je te resserve ?

Elle se tourna et découvrit Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentard de 4ème année.

\- Oui s'il te plait, la remercia Hermione.

\- C'est ta première _ludere_ ? lui demanda la vert et argent, en lui tendant un verre.

\- Euh… oui.

\- Je me souviens de la première, c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps. 6 mois à peine.

Hermione la regarda. À partir de quel âge les adolescents entrés dans ce club ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'éclairer sur… le recrutement du club ? Comme ça se passe ? Se risqua à demander la Gryffondor.

\- Oh c'est assez simple en fait, se réjouit de lui répondre Astoria. Il faut juste répondre aux principaux critères de sélection. Le premier est bien évidement l'ouverture d'esprit concernant le libertinage. Il faut également avoir montré une envie pour les nouvelles expériences sexuelles. Il faut aussi pouvoir démontrer qu'on a une compétence particulière dans un domaine particulier. Par exemple, Wayne est très bon en sport et Tracey maitrise parfaitement toutes sortes de sorts. Il faut juste être calé dans quelque chose en fait, apporter une plus-value intellectuel au groupe.

La Serpentard lui avait énoncé les conditions tout en grignotant des mets mis à disposition sur le buffet.

\- Il n'y a pas de limite d'âge ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si bien sûr. Le recrutement a lieu chaque 1er janvier, à partir de la 4ème année mais attention, il faut avoir 15 ans, âge de la maturité sexuelle chez les sorciers, ne plus être vierge avant cette date bien sûr et avoir rempli les conditions que je t'ai présenté tout à l'heure.

Hermione était née le 19 septembre 1979, ce qui faisait d'elle l'ainée de sa promo… et elle avait 15 ans quand elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Eddie lors du bal de noël de sa quatrième année… Et pendant ces vacances-là, elle l'avait revu beaucoup de fois et le jour de l'an, elle avait fait la rencontre de Wayne. Autant dire que…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je remplis toutes ces conditions et je n'ai pas été recruté avant. Pourquoi que maintenant alors la session de recrutement est finit depuis 6 mois ?

\- Oh ton cas est un peu particulier. J'en entends parler à chaque _ludere_. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu as ta place au sein du club mais personne n'a eu le courage de t'inviter. Tu as une sacrée réputation en même temps.

\- Oui certes, mais pas moins que Mandy Brocklehurt que je vois là-bas.

Effectivement, Mandy, une Serdaigle de son année, était encore plus connu pour son image de sainte-nitouche.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de cette réputation dont je parlais, mais plutôt le fait que tu sois la meilleure amie du Survivant. Les membres du club avaient peur que tu dévoiles son existence.

\- C'est mal me connaître, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton las… Apparemment, elle était vraiment douée pour cacher son jeu.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Théodore a dit à tout le monde tout à l'heure avant que tu n'arrives. C'est lui qui t'a invité.

\- Vraiment ? se surpris à demander Hermione.

Elle chercha le brun dans la salle, s'attendant à le voir toujours plongé dans ses devoirs mais il n'était plus à sa table de travail. Il n'était pas très loin et l'aperçut rapidement. Il était en train de… Waw, alors là, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Daphnée Greengrass était en train de se faire prendre des deux côtés par Blaise et Don et en même temps, elle octroyait une fellation à Théodore. Mon dieu que la scène était excitante.

\- Mais attend, se mit à réfléchir Hermione. Daphnée n'est pas ta sœur ?

\- Si tout à fait.

Hermione fixa Astoria, choquée. La Serpentarde découvrant la rouge et or aussi surprise la rassura tout de suite.

\- Oh je te rassure, rien d'incestueux entre nous. Disons que Daphnée est assez nymphomane sur les bords et on a discuté très tôt de sexe toutes les deux. En troisième année elle a même tenu à faire mon éducation sexuelle théorique avec des schémas très détaillés. J'ai eu envie de découvrir par moi-même ce que c'était avant les grandes vacances. Elle était super contente de moi. Elle est un peu folle sur les bords mais c'est ma sœur, je l'accepte telle qu'elle est, lui sourit Astoria.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas de la voir… comme ça ? lui dit Hermione, désignant d'un geste vague la scène qui continuait à avoir lieu.

Astoria regarda dans la direction indiquée et rigola.

\- Oh non. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vu bien pire des activités de ma sœur. Mais nous évitons de trop nous touché, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ça pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard.

Hermione était en pleine réflexion sur les paroles de la jeune Greengrass quand cette dernière fit mine de partir en lui disant :

\- Oh, Dean vient d'arriver ! Je l'attendais pour commencer, j'avais envie de commencer large, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dean étant de couloir noir, elle imaginait de quoi parler la jeune Serpentard oui. Attendez… Dean ? Dean était là ?

Elle tourna la tête, le Gryffondor de son année sortait du sas de l'entrée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers les vestiaires, son regard croisa le sien et il se dirigea vers les jeunes filles.

\- Tiens salut Hermione ! Alors finalement t'as enfin reçu une invitation ?

Elle avait couché quelque fois avec Dean, elle ne devrait pas être surprise de le voir ici. Non, c'est juste que…

\- Mais Dean enfin ! Tu connaissais mon penchant pour le sexe ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais invité si tu fais partie du club ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te plairai de voir autant de débauche dans un même lieu. Après tout, tu aimais expérimenter de nouvelle chose mais tu ne m'as pas montré autant qu'à d'autre apparemment.

Hermione était sceptique.

\- Bon si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais déposer mes affaires.

\- Je viens avec toi, commença à le suivre Astoria.

\- Attendez ! les retint Hermione. Dernière question… Le sas, il sert à quoi ?

\- Oh, il date de la création du club et de la disposition de la salle. Lui expliqua Astoria. La fumée blanche est une sorte de stérilisateur et de… je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais en gros, ça t'administre tous les sorts habituels : contraception, protection contre les maladies transmissibles, etc. Il marche toujours aussi bien après mille ans, on n'a jamais eu de problème de santé.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Ok… cet endroit avait tout ce qu'Hermione voulait dans la vie. Ici, elle ne sentait aucune rivalité entre les maisons, particulièrement entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. L'exemple d'Astoria et de Dean était assez parlant. Alors qu'elle reposait son verre sur le buffet, un homme se colla derrière son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Alors, est-ce que j'ai bien fait de t'inviter Granger ?

Apparemment, Théodore avait fini son histoire avec Daphnée.

\- Tout à fait, lui répondit Hermione.

La rouge et or regardait ce qu'offrait le buffet quand son regard fut attirer par des potions dans un coin de la table. Elle quitta le torse du Serpentard et s'approcha. Elle lut sur un flacon à moitié entamé « _Sexus Dynamicus_ ». Le nom était très évocateur.

\- Ça nous permet à nous les hommes de reprendre nos forces plus rapidement si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui expliqua Théodore.

Elle acquiesça et découvrit une autre potion dénommée « _Mulier industria_ » elle prit le flacon en main et l'observa. Elle savait que _mulier_ signifiait femme en latin mais ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait servir la potion. Théodore lui apporta la réponse.

\- Celle-ci est pour vous les femmes. Elle sert à ce que vous ne ressentez pas la fatigue après une partie de jambe en l'air.

Elle se retourna vers le Serpentard qui souriait.

\- Éric et Helena, les fondateurs du club, étaient très épris l'un de l'autre et avaient une soif insatiable de sexe l'un envers l'autre, continua-t-il. Pour répondre au besoin de leurs hormones d'adolescents, ils réussirent à inventer ces deux potions lors de leurs septièmes années. Personne ne connaît ces potions à part les adolescents qui ont traversés cette pièce.

Suite à ces explications, la rouge et or déboucha le flacon et but deux gorgées de la potion en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'ambiance devenait électrique pour Hermione qui pendant toutes ses conversations n'avaient besoin que d'une chose, qu'on la prenne. Alors qu'elle reposait le flacon là où elle l'avait trouvé, un cri la fit sursauter. C'était un cri de jouissement plutôt puissant.

Elle se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le cri et vit Blaise et Don en train de se retirer de Daphnée. Cette dernière avait dû avoir un orgasme important pour crier autant. Le fluide qu'avaient laissé les deux hommes en elle coulait le long de ces cuisses. Cette vue l'excita particulièrement et elle devint jalouse. Elle aussi elle voulait vivre ça ! Elle se retourna vers Théodore mais ce dernier était repartit, la laissant complétement pantelante.

Il fallait qu'elle s'asseye. Elle se dirigea vers l'aire de jeu et aller pour s'assoir sur un des canapés quand elle vit un god michet dépassé d'un bac. Ah oui d'accord, forcément, c'était plus logique. Elle se dirigea pour voir les autres jouets existants et trouva des choses étranges. Elle n'en avait jamais vu et ne connaissait pas leur utilité, sauf les god michet qui était relativement connu dans le monde. Il y avait deux boules reliés à un fil, des god de différentes taille avec parfois deux embouts, des objets en forme conique (vraiment bizarre celui-ci) et puis il y avait un vibro étrange. Ce n'était visiblement pas fait pour la pénétration. Elle le sortit et se demanda comment cela s'utilisait. Surprise, elle vit un bouton « on / off » sur l'objet. Intéressant… ça marchait donc avec des piles. Elle savait que ça n'interférait pas avec les ondes magiques du lieu mais était tout de même étonnée de trouver un objet moldu ici.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment ça fonctionne ?

Hermione se retourna vivement et découvrit Pansy, en sous vêtement, tout sourire.

\- Euh… oui, dis-moi, lui répondit Hermione, surprise que son ennemi féminin ne rechigne pas à l'aider.

\- Je vais te montrer plutôt si ça ne te dérange. Vient t'assoir.

La rouge et or alla s'installer sur un canapé qui faisait face à la salle mais Pansy lui fit enlever sa jupe avant. Elle se retrouva nu, juste son chemisier sur son buste. La vert et argent la fit allonger à moitié et ouvrir les jambes. Hermione avait une vue imprenable sur la salle comme ça. Elle regarda Pansy passer un doigt sur son intimité. La Gryffondor se cambra tout de suite en fermant les yeux, balançant sa tête en arrière. Elle était excitée depuis une demi-heure et avait une boule dans le bas-ventre depuis que Wayne l'avait prise. Jamais une fille ne l'avait touché à cette partie-là et elle appréhenda un peu l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts de Pansy titiller son clitoris. Ok, elle n'en pouvait plus de toute façon, autant se laisser aller.

Alors que la Serpentard introduisait un, puis deux doigts dans la rouge et or, Hermione ouvrit un œil pour regarder ce qui se passait dans la salle. Andrew Kirke était en train de prendre Mandy Brocklehurt pendant qu'Eloïse Midgen léchait consciencieusement le clitoris de son amie. Franck Harper, un Serpentard de 5ème année, était en train d'alterner les pénétrations dans Megan Tones, une Poufsouffle de 6ème année et de Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle de la même année. Elle aperçut également Cormac MacLaggen en train de prendre assez sauvagement par derrière Li Su et Tracey Davis était prise en sandwich dans ses deux orifices par Eddie Carmichael et Henry Babbling. Elle vit Malefoy s'approchait de Lisa Turpin et lui mit son sexe dur dans sa bouche. Après cette vision, Hermione dut fermer les yeux tellement Pansy lui donnait du plaisir. Elle était prête à jouir mais il lui en fallait plus… elle en voulait plus.

C'est alors que la Gryffondor entendit un vrombissement et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle sentit. C'était contre son clitoris, ça tournait et ça vibrer en même temps et c'était tout bonnement exceptionnel comme sensation. Elle ne put se tenir plus longtemps, elle sentit l'orgasme parcourir son corps entier et se cambra de plaisir. Mon dieu que c'était bon…

Elle reprit ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Pansy la regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Attends, reste là, je vais te faire essayer autre chose.

La Serpentard se leva et alla chercher un god michet moyen et l'objet en forme conique qu'Hermione avait trouvé bizarre. Pansy recommença à jouer avec ses doigts dans l'intimité de la rouge et or. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le jeu de doigt de la verte et argent. Alors que la jeune femme se laissait aller au plaisir en remettant sa tête en arrière, elle sentit les doigts de Pansy, plein de sa cyprine, se promenait du côté de son autre orifice. Elle y pénétra un doigt et de son autre main, commença à introduire le god dans son vagin. Que c'était bon… Elle avait besoin d'être pénétré et le jouet lui apporter une relative solution. Alors que Pansy faisait des va et vient avec le god dans l'entrée d'Hermione, elle avait réussi à passer deux doigts dans son autre entrée. Alors que le plaisir commençait à consumer à nouveau la Gryffondor, elle sentit l'objet inconnu aux portes de son entrée anal.

Pansy la pénétra doucement avec et commença à faire des va et vient, agrandissant de plus en plus sa deuxième entrée alors qu'elle continuait sans fatiguée la pénétration avec le god michet. Hermione était aux anges, elle aimait avoir ses deux entrées occupées depuis que Malefoy et Théodore l'avait prise comme Daphnée tout à l'heure. En repensant à la scène, elle ressentit une boule de chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre et elle ne put retenir un orgasme puissant. Elle avait crié son plaisir, elle en était presque certaine mais ne l'avait pas entendu, tout à sa jouissance.

Pansy était encore en train de faire pénétrer le jouet inconnu dans sa deuxième entrée jusqu'à ce que la rouge et or ne sente plus de va et vient. Pourtant, elle sentait toujours l'objet en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Pansy. Blaise était apparu derrière la Serpentard et était en train de la prendre là, juste devant Hermione. La Gryffondor recula et fit mine de partir mais le jouet en elle la retint de se relever.

Elle se décala de telle sorte à ne plus avoir la Serpentard en train de prendre son pied devant elle et analysa son corps. Elle avait un objet en elle et il tenait en place. Elle réessaya de se lever et y arriva. C'était étrange comme sensation. Elle devait serrer son anneau de muscles continuellement pour garder l'objet en elle mais rien à dire, ça faisait de l'effet. Elle chercha sa jupe, la trouva et la remis en place. Elle ne voulait pas enlever le jouet, ça lui donnait du plaisir pendant qu'elle marchait. Elle avait un objet dans son anus et elle aimait ça. Plusieurs personnes s'accorderaient à dire que c'est bizarre, mais pas dans ces lieux…

La Gryffondor venait d'avoir deux orgasmes et pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassasié. Elle pensa qu'elle était certainement plus assouvi par les pénétrations que pas les préliminaires ou les orgasmes qui viennent du clitoris. Elle s'en était déjà fait la réflexion mais en expérimentant l'aire de jeux, ça confirmait son ressenti.

Alors qu'elle parcourait la salle du regard à la recherche d'un partenaire, elle tomba sur une scène des plus étranges. Marcus Belby, qui avait pris Katie Belle par derrière un peu plus tôt, était maintenant dans Astoria, toujours par derrière, mais le plus étrange était Cormac MacLaggen derrière Marcus. Le Gryffondor était en train de prendre Marcus et ce dernier était en train de prendre Astoria.

Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha et alla s'assoir devant la scène pour les observer. Clairement, c'était insolite et assez incroyable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle configuration. Les trois corps étaient empalés les uns aux autres et se mouvaient de telle sorte que le spectacle était assez électrisant. Elle se sentait mouiller rien qu'en regardant.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit et décida de la mettre en application. Pour la première fois, elle prendrait part à une partie de jambe en l'air qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle alla chercher le jouet que Pansy lui avait fait découvrir un peu plus tôt et alla se positionner de telles sortes à atteindre le clitoris d'Astoria. Elle fit fonctionner le vibro et commença à l'appliquer à la Serpentard. Cette dernière gémit encore plus qu'avant.

\- Plus fort Marcus, plus fort, soupirait-elle.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, entraînant Cormac dans la foulée. Hermione jouait avec le clitoris de la jeune fille et regardait la position très excitante des hommes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que du sexe gay pouvait la faire mouiller autant. Puis elle vit les deux corps d'hommes se raidir en même temps et éjaculer ensemble dans un long râle. Hermione appuya sur off sur le jouet et s'éloigna. Cormac sortit de l'anus de Marcus, faisant apparaître le fluide laissé dans l'homme.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et alla ranger le jouet dans le bac. Quand elle était allée le chercher, Blaise prenait Pansy par derrière mais apparemment il était revenu en levrette classique et jouit au moment où elle rangea le jouet. Pansy tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui sourit.

\- Toujours le plug en toi Granger ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que Blaise sortait de la jeune fille et partait se rafraichir.

\- Oui, lui sourit la Gryffondor.

Elle avait appris le nom de l'objet en même temps. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet pour manger et boire un peu. Après s'être rassasié, elle regarda la salle à nouveau. À chaque fois, il y avait des nouvelles scènes, des nouveaux couples. Maintenant, il y avait même des couples gays et lesbiens. Megan Jones et Tracey Davis étaient en train de s'amuser avec un god à deux entrées et elle vit Malefoy possédait violement Andrew Kirke pendant que ce dernier se faisait sucer par Don Higgs. Apparemment, tout se libertinage et cette bisexualité était normal au sein du club.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un partenaire masculin pour assouvir son désir qui ne quittait pas son bas ventre depuis bientôt une heure, elle vit une nouvelle scène étrange. Eloïse Midgen, Li Su et Daphnée Greengrass était au centre de la pièce, côte à côte, l'arrière train lever et la tête contre le sol et avait toute un… Ah d'accord !

Hermione les rejoignit, après tout, il manquait une Gryffondor à cette magnifique représentation des maisons de Poudlard. Elle se mit à côté de Daphnée, se mit dans la même position, le visage tourné vers le sien et essaya de se faire ce que les autres filles s'appliquaient à elle-même. Elle mit un bras derrière elle et essaya de trouver le plug qui était encore en elle. Elle trouva le cercle qui bloquait son entrée, le prit, et le tira doucement. Waw, quelle sensation ! Il était étrange de pouvoir s'appliquer autant de plaisir soi-même. Alors que la rouge et or faisait des va et vient lent avec le jouet, Daphnée la regardait droit dans les yeux, s'octroyant le même plaisir.

\- Je ne te pensais vraiment pas aussi dévergondé.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez sur moi, lui répondit dans un sourire Hermione.

Et c'est là que Daphnée s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. La rouge et or arrêta son mouvement et se statufia. Euuuuh… Elle ne s'était jamais fait embrasser par une fille. Elle se laissa le temps pour voir si elle appréciait et finalement, ce n'était pas trop mal. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle en raffolait mais Daphnée embrassait bien. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait son mouvement de va et vient avec le plug, on lui prit le jouet des mains.

\- Je m'occupe de ça maintenant, lui dit une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Théodore Nott.

Il commença à lui faire des va et vient plus important avec le jouet pendant que Daphnée était encore en train de l'embrasser. C'est excitant finalement qu'un homme joue avec elle et qu'une femme l'embrasse. Très vite, elle sentit Théodore entrée en elle tout en continuant de jouer. Aaaah, elle attendait tellement ça. Le Serpentard la prenait fort et faisait des va et vient assez sauvage avec le plug. Bientôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la douce chaleur orgasmique se rependre dans son corps… Que c'était bon.

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle entendit plein de gémissement autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que toutes les filles de la ligne étaient également en train d'être sauvagement baiser. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, clairement. C'était plus bestial qu'autre chose. Eloïse, la plus éloigné d'Hermione, était prise par Dean, Li Su, la petite Serdaigle, par Blaise et Daphnée par Henry Babbling.

Elle sentait toujours les coups de rein de Théodore et il jouait divinement bien avec le plug. Puis d'un coup, il arrêta et partit avec le plug. Mais elle n'eut le temps que de relever son buste pour mettre ses deux mains à plats par terre pour se relever qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la pénétrer à nouveau… Elle tordit le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Henry. Il était passé à elle après Daphnée. Comme ça, tranquille. Elle observa les filles et effectivement, tous les hommes avaient tourné. Dorénavant, Théodore prenait Eloïse, Li Su avait Dean en elle et Blaise et Daphnée faisait un couple de Serpentard très sauvage vu comment le noir prenait la verte et argent puissamment.

La scène était incroyable et était diablement excitante. Alors qu'elle profitait des coups de reins d'Henry, la rouge et or commença à regretter l'absence du jouet. À peine avait-elle eu cette pensée que le Poufsouffle quitta son sexe et la pénétra dans son autre orifice. Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à avoir mal au début, comme d'habitude, mais rien de vint. Juste le plaisir, un plaisir qui la consuma et lui envoya un nouvel orgasme.

Elle pensait qu'elle allait s'effondré, après tout, deux orgasmes aussi proche aurait dû l'achever mais il n'en était rien. Elle ne sentit aucune fatigue et était en pleine forme. Eh bien, on peut dire que la potion faisait effet au moins, et pas qu'un peu. Hermione réalisait qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter toute la nuit du plaisir charnel sans en ressentir les inconvénients. À nouveau, elle sentit qu'on quittait son orifice et que quelqu'un d'autre la possédait.

Blaise avait pris la place d'Henry. Eh bien on pouvait dire que le Serpentard savait y faire. Comme il avait la peau noire, il était sensiblement mieux membré que les autres, là-dessus, c'était indéniable. Et Hermione le sentit bien passé. Il avait commencé par la prendre par derrière en plus, sauvagement. Elle gémit, c'était bon. Elle entendait autour d'elle que des cris, des « plus forts », « plus vite », « encore », des gémissements. L'ambiance était diablement et terriblement excitante.

Alors qu'elle commençait à accompagnait le Serpentard dans ses va et vient, le vert et argent sortit de son anus et entra dans son autre entrée. Il recommença un temps les coups de rein puissant puis elle le sentit à nouveau sortir, rentrer dans son autre orifice, sortir et rerentrer dans son sexe, et ainsi de suite. Mon dieu, que c'était agréable. Hermione ne put se retenir et jouit d'un coup. Décidément, elle se surprenait de jouir autant en si peu de temps. Mais c'était tellement bon qu'elle ne s'en souciait guère et déjà, Blaise la quitta, remplacé par Dean.

Elle avait déjà couché plusieurs fois avec Dean et savait que son membre était assez proéminant. Elle avait hâte qu'il l'a prenne. Il ne se fit pas attendre et pénétra son vagin violemment. Elle hurla de plaisir et lui intima de continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui donna des coups de reins puissants.

\- T'aime ça ? lui susurra Dean

\- Oh que oui, lui répondit Hermione entre deux gémissements.

Il sortit de son sexe pour la prendre par derrière et continua ses va et vient. Elle jura dans sa tête : qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça.

\- Plus fort, plus vite, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et les mouvements s'intensifièrent. Elle se redressa tout en se faisant prendre par derrière, entendant le claquement de la peau du Gryffondor contre ses fesses qu'il prenait si bien. Elle lança un regard aux alentours et vit des scènes qui l'excitèrent tellement qu'elle se contracta bientôt pour sentir un quatrième orgasme.

Pansy était en train de lécher Katie Bell pendant que cette dernière suçait Eddie Carmichael. Lisa se faisait prendre par Wayne et Stephen en même temps. Malefoy prenait Astoria dans un coin sombre, en missionnaire classique et de manière plutôt sensuelle. Tracey Davis se faisait prendre par derrière par Franck Harper et Megan Tones était pénétré par Marcus Belby qui lui était pris par Zacharias Smith.

Hermione vit même Andrew Kirke s'approchait de Zacharias et pénétra ce dernier d'un seul coup. Oh mon dieu, c'était magnifique. Alors qu'elle contemplait le quatuor qui semblait être au bord du précipice, elle sentit le membre de Dean durcir et il éjacula en elle. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était délicieusement bon de se faire prendre comme ça, par quatre mecs différents à la suite. Dean fut assez gentil pour lui administrer un sort de nettoyage et, alors qu'elle se relevait, il lui dit en partant :

\- T'es vraiment bonne Hermione !

Elle lui sourit, ravi de l'avoir satisfait. Elle aussi était comblé et en plus, elle ne sentait pas de fatigue, son corps n'était pas ankylosé. Il n'y avait que ces deux entrées qui étaient largement ouverte qu'elle sentait très bien quand elle marchait. Mais elle en voulait encore plus. Elle voulait deux hommes en elle, rien que pour elle. Elle regarda qui pouvait être disponible pour une partie à trois quand elle vit (encore) quelque chose d'étrange. Elle s'approcha de la scène.

Lisa Turpin, qui initialement se faisait prendre par Wayne et Stephen en même temps, avait maintenant Don Higgs près d'elle. Il ne se faisait pas sucer par la Serdaigle, loin de là. Hermione regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, stupéfaite. Stephen était en dessous de sa camarade, Wayne derrière elle et Don s'était positionné au-dessus d'elle. Stephen et Wayne partagé apparemment le sexe de la Serdaigle et Don était en train de… non ! Il la pénétra d'un coup d'un seul dans son autre entrée. Mon dieu ! Elle avait 3 membres en elle. Hermione était effaré. Lisa n'était apparemment plus de ce monde, les yeux fermés elle criait à chaque coup de rein de Don et profitait au maximum.

Elle se rendit compte qu'un monde d'expérience sexuelle inexploré était à sa disposition et qu'elle pouvait en profiter autant qu'elle le voulait pendant tout le week-end. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que trois hommes en elle pouvait donner. Alors elle se retourna et chercha désespérément les hommes qui pourraient assouvir son envi.

Elle aperçut Henry, qui était déjà requinqué après la tournante, en train de prendre Romilda Vane contre un mur et… Ah voilà ! Elle en avait déjà trouvé un. Eddie Carmichael, son premier amant, était en train de se masturber devant la scène. Elle se rua sur lui, lui prit la main, l'emmena vers un canapé libre, le fit assoir, l'enfourcha et s'empala sur son sexe. Ah, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était mieux comme ça.

Elle commença à faire des va et vient puissant sur Eddie qui lui l'accompagnait en lui tenant les hanches. Elle gémissait de plaisir quand elle sentit un autre homme devant elle. C'était Andrew Kirke, un Gryffondor d'un an son ainé qui lui présenta son sexe bien dur. Elle lui sourit et le fourra dans sa bouche. Le sexe qu'elle était en train de sucer avait pénétré des femmes mais également des hommes. C'était incroyable. Tout à son ouvrage, elle ne sentit pas une troisième personne derrière elle et hoqueta de surprise quand une paire de main n'appartenant pas à Eddie la fit basculer sur ce dernier et la pénétra par derrière.

Ah ! Enfin ! Elle avait deux hommes en elle et même un troisième dans sa bouche. C'était bon et ses entrées étaient tellement largement ouvertes qu'avoir deux membres en elle ne lui fit pas mal. Elle ne ressentait que plaisir et luxure. Elle s'abandonnait au premier orgasme de cette position quand Andrew quitta sa bouche pour monter sur le canapé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait peut être avoir… Elle n'eu pas le temps de réaliser. Elle sentait Andrew se faire une place à côté du sexe de l'autre homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu encore. Sauf que cet autre homme, il était en train de la prendre par derrière donc en fait…

\- Ah mon dieu ! Ah…

Cria Hermione. Elle n'avait pu se retenir Andrew avait réussi à mettre son membre dans son anus, déjà occupé initialement par…

\- Alors Granger ? On aime se faire enculer par deux mecs ?

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre tous. C'était lui qui l'avait pénétré pour la première dans cette entrée. Elle ne put lui répondre tout de suite, se concentrant sur son corps. Elle avait trois hommes en elle, ça y est. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le concevoir avant ce soir. Son anus était complétement écartelé par les deux membres pendant qu'Eddie, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le sexe, en dessous d'elle faisait des va et vient comme il pouvait. Elle ressentait de la douleur mais pas plus qu'une pénétration non préparé à l'arrière.

Elle sentait sa peau s'étirer et accueillir le membre d'Andrew en elle. La rouge et or l'entendait gémir au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'habituait à la présence des deux sexes dans son anus, ils commencèrent à accélérer le rythme. Malefoy et Andrew se coordonnèrent et la pénétrait comme jamais. Elle jouit, encore et encore, contractant ses muscles vaginaux sur le sexe d'Eddie. C'était trop bon, un plaisir de cette taille ne pouvait pas existait, elle était certainement au septième ciel.

Ils continuèrent à la prendre, comme ça, à trois en elle et tout ce qu'Hermione faisait, c'était criait. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça, crier et gémir. Elle sentit un des hommes éjaculait en elle. C'était Andrew, il se retira et partit. Alors qu'elle se réhabituait à un seul sexe en sentant le fluide couler le long de sa cuisse, elle vit Blaise s'approchait. Il monta sur le canapé et la pénétra avec force.

Elle cria. De douleur et de plaisir. Blaise en avait une plus grosse, son anus n'était pas assez étiré pour l'accueillir de cette manière. Mais ils continuèrent sans vergogne à la prendre, ni plus ni moins plus sauvagement que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La douleur partit relativement rapidement et elle put à nouveau partir au septième ciel. Clairement c'était ça. Son corps entre trois hommes n'était là que pour lui envoyer des décharges orgasmiques.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps mais senti Blaise venir rapidement. Comme Andrew, il s'enleva et partit rapidement. Malefoy continua à la prendre, avec plus de puissance encore car son entrée était plus largement ouverte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir non plus, rajoutant sa semence à celle d'Andrew et Blaise. Il s'enleva sans cérémonie et s'assis à côté d'elle. Eddie la souleva, se retira d'elle, la mit à 4pattes sur le canapé et la posséda par derrière lui aussi. Il la prenait avec puissance et sauvagement. Presque autant que Malefoy.

Hermione criait son plaisir. Elle se faisait tout simplement défoncée l'anus. Mais elle aimait ça, c'était tout simplement bon. Et très vite, elle sentit Eddie se contractait en elle et déverser à son tour son fluide. Elle avait le sperme de 4 hommes en elle. Elle n'y croyait pas.

Le Serdaigle s'enleva d'elle et partit également. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et commençait à se relever, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy était toujours là, assis à la regarder et en train de se… masturbait ? Comment pouvait-il ? Il venait de jouir en elle 5 minutes plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu aimes te faire enculer par deux mecs en même temps ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui, se mit à califourchon sur le Serpentard et s'empala sur son membre.

\- J'ai adoré Malefoy. Et toi, tu aimes te faire prendre ? pendant qu'elle faisait des va et vient sur lui.

\- J'aime toutes les expériences sexuelles Granger au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer et Hermione s'empaler de plus en plus rapidement sur le sexe de Malefoy. D'un coup, le Serpentard la balança sur la place à côté, se positionna sur elle et la prit sauvagement. Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Dit moi… commença le Serpentard.

\- J'aime ça Malefoy. Vas-y plus fort, l'intima-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et lui donna des coups de reins bien senti. Elle allait à nouveau jouir, elle le sentait. Malefoy était proche du gouffre lui aussi, elle le voyait. Alors elle prit la parole et lui demanda :

\- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu aimes baiser une Gryffondor ?

Et il se déversa en elle en même temps que la chaleur de l'orgasme se rependait en elle. Le Serpentard se retira, lui lança un sort de nettoyage ( _**enfin**_ pensa Hermione) et lui dit :

\- On remet ça quand tu veux Granger.

Et il partit.

La Gryffondor se remit debout, chercha sa jupe qui avait été enlevé elle se sait trop quand et une fois trouvée (derrière le canapé), la remis en place. Elle alla se rafraichir au buffet et se senti un peu fatiguée. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était 23h30. Quatre heures et demie qu'elle était là ! Elle décida d'aller dormir et en traversant la salle, elle vit certains étudiants discuter. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de scène sexuelle, juste Daphnée qui se faisait encore prendre par Blaise.

Hermione monta les escaliers sous les gémissements de la Serpentard et trouva une chambre disponible. Elle était très bien décoré et appeler vraiment au repos. Il devait y avoir un sort d'insonorisation car le calme se fit aussitôt qu'elle ferma les rideaux qui servaient de porte. La rouge et or s'effondra sur le lit et imagina le lendemain.

Elle avait encore deux jours devant elle, deux jours de luxure avec des personnes qui ne la jugeaient pas. Elle se sentait acceptée pour ce qu'elle était dans ce lieu. Dommage qu'elle ne le découvre que maintenant, juste avant de partir définitivement du château. Qui sait ce que la guerre lui réservera ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais au moins, ce week-end lui permettait de vivre autant d'expérience qu'elle souhaitait. Et après tout, plus on fait d'expérience, mieux c'est non ?

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée sans savoir que dans une semaine, Dumbledore tomberait du haut d'une tour, assassiné par Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est finit ! ^^' Bon... j'ai une idée pour faire une suite alors... est-ce qu'il y a des intéressés ? ^^'**

 **Pour info : Il y a 14 garçons et 12 filles dans le club _Surrexerunt Ludere_. Voici la liste des étudiants qui en sont membres :**

 **Gryffondor :**

\- Andrew Kirke (7ème année)

\- Cormac MacLaggen (7ème année)

\- Katie Bell (7ème année)

\- Dean Thomas (6ème année)

\- Hermione Granger (6ème année) – _nouvelle arrivée_

\- Romilda Vane (4ème année) – recruté le 1er janvier 1997

 **Serdaigle :**

\- Eddie Carmichael (7ème année)

\- Marcus Belby (7ème année)

\- Mandy Brocklehurt (6ème année)

\- Stephen Cornfoot (6ème année)

\- Li Su (6ème année)

\- Lisa Turpin (6ème année)

 **Poufsouffle :**

\- Zacharias Smith (7ème année)

\- Wayne Hopkins (6ème année)

\- Megan Tones (6ème année)

\- Henry Babbling (6ème année) – inventé par mes soins

\- Eloïse Midgen (5ème année)

\- Don Higgs (5ème année)

\- Astoria Greengrass (4ème année) – recruté le 1er janvier 1997

 **Serpentard :**

\- Tracey Davis (6ème année)

\- Daphnée Greegrass (6ème année)

\- Pansy Parkinson (6ème année)

\- Drago Malefoy (6ème année)

\- Théodore Nott (6ème année)

\- Blaise Zabini (6ème année)

\- Franck Harper (5ème année)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours sympa ;) Et puis... savoir si je suis folle ou pas ^^' car clairement, il est très pervers ce chapitre :/**

 **À bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bon alors... l'été indien est passé et mon esprit a complètement craqué. Mais alors complètement.**

 **Ce n'est pas une excuse, oui je sais. Mais en attendant, vos reviews m'ont vraiment décidées à écrire une suite. Qui ne s'arrête pas à ce chapitre, je préviens tout de suite !**

 **Heureusement d'ailleurs car ce dernier est tellement dark que j'en ai des frissons de peur. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu écrire ça ! :o**

 **Dans tous les cas, gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit là surtout d'un chapitre de TRANSITION et qu'il implique des scènes extrêmement violentes ! Ne vous lancez pas dans la lecture de ce chapitre si vous ne supportez pas les scènes de viol notamment.**

 **La suite de l'histoire sera plus fidèle au style d'écriture des trois premiers chapitres et heureusement ! Et plus "humain", je vous rassure si jamais vous croyez que j'ai une âme de tortionnaire après la lecture de ce chapitre.**

 **Ce chapitre est écrit depuis au moins... 3 ou 4 mois mais j'avais tellement peur de le publier... J'ai relu encore et encore vos reviews pour me donner du courage alors voilà. Je me lance enfin.**

 **Si vous n'êtes pas adepte des scènes vraiment très dark, ne lisez pas et attendez le prochain chapitre. Il s'agit vraiment d'un chapitre de transition, durant l'année des ténèbres. Je revisite le passage d'Hermione dans le Manoir Malefoy alors vous voyez... C'est vraiment dark. Il n'est pas trop nécessaire de le lire pour comprendre les chapitres suivants je trouve donc épargnez-vous ça si jamais vous n'êtes pas bien accroché.**

 **Je répète : RATING MA, c'est à dire qu'il y a des descriptions détaillées d'interactions physiques de nature sexuelle ou violente [en l'occurrence ici c'est les deux]. Contenus pour adulte uniquement.**

 **Bon courage pour ceux qui osent ! Et toutes mes excuses pour les âmes sensibles si vous prenez toutefois votre courage à deux mains pour lire ce qui va suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Le Manoir**

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici… Ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreur jusque maintenant et voilà qu'ils étaient pris au piège, dans le manoir des Malefoy.

Drago était présent pour authentifier Harry, malgré le sort puissant que lui avait administré Hermione pour défigurer son ami. Le Serpentard n'avait pourtant pas dévoilé l'identité de son ennemi de toujours.

Son ancien camarade de classe avait changé… son regard était sombre et on sentait la peur dans chacun de ses gestes. Hermione était là, à attendre, lorsque Bellatrix avait aperçu l'épée. C'est à ce moment-là que le cauchemar s'était transformé en… qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'un cauchemar ?

Hermione était désormais seule face à la pire des mangemorts qu'ai connu l'histoire des sorciers. Elle savait que Drago et son père était derrière et contrôlé ce que la folie de Bellatrix risquait de lui infliger… Pour peu qu'ils en aient envies. Harry et Ron avait été emmené dans les cachots, Ron criant son nom, suppliant de la laisser tranquille.

Elle pleurait car plus que jamais, elle sentait la mort si proche qu'elle aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras. Bellatrix lui avait criée dessus, encore et encore, pour savoir comment ils avaient eu l'épée de Gryffondor. Pire, elle lui donna un indice : comment avaient-ils fait pour aller dans son coffre à Gringott ? Hermione criait qu'elle ne savait pas mais rien n'arrêtait la torture de Bellatrix, qui était alors en train de lui inscrire en lettre de sang « Sang de Bourbe » sur son avant-bras.

Elle criait de douleur… C'est certain, elle allait mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Une fois finit, sa tortionnaire se releva et admira son œuvre. Hermione était allongé sur le ventre, maintenu par un sort immobilisant puissant, les bras et jambe écartés. Elle pleurait… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Elle aurait dû s'en douter… Elle le savait…

\- Drago…

Elle revint à l'instant présent et tendit l'oreille. Bellatrix venait d'appeler son neveu. La rouge et or sentit son ancien camarade s'approcher de sa tante et par conséquent, d'elle-même.

\- Oui ma tante ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir rauque.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait assez souffert… Cette sale sang de bourbe mérite pire qu'une inscription de sang. N'a-t-elle pas une réputation de vierge et de sainte-ni touche à Poudlard ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé jusque maintenant. Elle aperçut le visage menaçant de Bellatrix en train d'interroger Drago, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle attendit la réponse… La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue et parlée avec Malefoy, il l'avait pris dans tous les sens au cours de sa première et seule _ludere_ , il y a maintenant presque 1 an.

Elle espérait vraiment que Malefoy ne dévoilerait pas son secret le plus gardé…

\- D'après les rumeurs oui, tout à fait. Répondit alors le Serpentard.

\- Bien… bien…

Bellatrix réfléchissait à vive allure et ça, c'était mauvais signe. Hermione avait peur et aurait voulu s'échapper mais rien ni personne ne lui indiquait que cela serait possible. Tout à coup, la sentence tomba.

\- Tu vas sodomiser cette sale sang de bourbe Drago. La faire souffrir. Écarteler son cul, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise. Mais que se passait-il ? Quand elle essaya d'apercevoir le visage de la mangemorte, elle détecta du plaisir. Plaisir à donner de la souffrance.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou si elle avait encore plus peur… Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de rapport sexuel et encore moins la sodomie qui en sommes était un acte plutôt cruel…

Mais il fallait être honnête avec elle-même… elle avait souvent rêvé, pendant leurs fuites à la recherche des horcruxes, de ses deux nuits avec le Serpentard et sa virée dans le club le plus secret de Poudlard… Bien évidemment, ça avait été là ses derniers instants de luxure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir de relation sexuelle depuis ce fameux week-end de juin. Parfois, elle se sentait si frustrée qu'elle devait s'absenter longtemps dans la salle de bain de leur tente pour se faire jouir, encore et encore.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Drago, mais elle sentit rapidement qu'aucune réponse verbale ne serait nécessaire. Elle entendait son ancien camarade se déshabiller.

Il savait très bien qu'elle préférait qu'il reste habillé mais elle pensa qu'il lui accordait du temps, pour se préparer psychologiquement. Et elle en avait besoin… Bien qu'elle se sentait prise au piège et qu'on la torturait, on lui offrait une relation sexuelle. Bon, une sodomie certes mais au moins, on la pénétrerait. Pour penser de cette manière, elle devait vraiment être en manque ou être complètement folle. N'étais-ce pas un viol après tout ?

On l'a ramena à la réalité par un déchirement. Malefoy était en train de lui arracher son pantalon, découvrant ainsi ses fesses. Elle senti un courant d'air frais quand il déchira sa culotte, juste à l'endroit qu'il fallait. Hermione sentit l'excitation mais paniqua tout autant… Elle remarqua que Bellatrix était en train de la scruter dans le moindre détail. Il fallait qu'elle la défie. Lui montrer que cela ne lui faisait pas peur. La Gryffondor fusilla donc du regard la mangemorte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts fin de Malefoy passer sur ses fesses et…

\- Sans aucune préparation Drago… Qu'elle souffre comme jamais, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, l'interrompit Bellatrix.

Hermione ne fit plus mine de défier du regard sa tortionnaire, elle commençait à avoir peur tout à coup.

\- Et n'y vas pas de main morte s'il te plait. Tu l'as défonce, c'est tout.

\- Je sais encore comment baiser ma tante, merci. Lui répondit Malefoy sur un ton dédaigneux.

Et elle le sentit. Elle cria de douleur. Rien, non, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal et en même temps du bien. Son anus était complètement attaqué par le membre dur de Malefoy. Il l'a pilonné, sans aucune vergogne. Elle le sentait si bien… elle sentait ses anneaux de muscles se contracter autour du sexe de son ancien camarade.

Une minute passa et le plaisir arriva d'un coup. Elle s'était concentrée sur les gestes de Malefoy, sur sa rapidité, sa respiration. Elle avait fermé les yeux et criait. Criait sa douleur mais aussi son plaisir. Ça lui avait tellement manqué… Le Serpentard accéléra encore plus, la baisant plus sauvagement que jamais (ou alors l'avait-elle oublié ?).

\- Plus vite Drago, plus vite… lui intimait Bellatrix.

Et Hermione criait. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait que du plaisir mais ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder en face sa tortionnaire mais fut plus que surprise. La mangemorte s'était assise devant elle, avait écarté les jambes, relevait sa robe de sorcière et se touchait devant elle. Comme ça, tranquille.

Hermione eu envie de mourir face à cette vue. Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de fille se toucher et s'octroyer des plaisirs défendus au cours de la _ludere_ à laquelle elle avait participé mais là… C'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui se donnait du plaisir face à elle, se délectant de la voir se faire prendre par derrière sauvagement par son propre neveu. C'était dégueulasse.

La jeune fille n'était toutefois pas en reste, Malefoy ne faiblissait pas et elle le sentait dur… très dur. Alors qu'elle le sentit près à venir et à l'accompagner avec elle dans son orgasme, Bellatrix repris la parole.

\- Lucius, vient te joindre à nous je t'en prie. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Hermione ne pouvait pas tourner la tête mais entendit Malefoy père se déshabiller. Les paroles de sa tante avaient stoppé Drago net dans son élan.

\- Continu Drago s'il te plait. Il y a bien assez de place dans ce cul pour toi et ton père.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Elle se ferait donc prendre par…

\- ARRRRGG ARRRGGG… ARRRRG ARRRRGGG…

Elle criait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, ni ses cris. Comment étais-ce possible ? Malefoy père s'était immiscé dans son anus violemment, contre le sexe de son propre fils. Elle se sentait écartelée entre les deux membres proéminent des mâles Malefoy. Cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle ne sentait plus rien en tout cas. Elle s'entendait crier de douleur, ça oui, elle le sentait au plus profond de sa gorge.

Car oui, là, elle avait mal… très mal. Le père de Drago n'y allait pas de main morte et une double pénétration anale sans aucune préparation, il n'y avait pas de doute, ça faisait très mal.

Mais la rouge et or était habituée aux relations sexuelle violentes. Peut-être pas à ce point mais elle savait comment faire pour se concentrer sur le plaisir. Son plaisir. C'était la seule manière pour elle de survivre à cette scène d'horreur.

Tout d'abord, elle se concentra sur les deux membres durs qu'accueillait son cul. Cette pensée l'excita.

Ensuite elle les imagina sur elle, la chevauchant et alternant comme jamais leur mouvement pour mieux la prendre. Cette image l'excita.

Enfin, elle se concentra sur la douleur en elle-même… Avait-elle vraiment mal ? Ne pouvait-elle pas transformer cette douleur en plaisir ? Elle y était déjà parvenue, elle pouvait encore le faire…

Et elle le fit. Enfin. Elle ne sentait plus de douleur. Que du plaisir. Du plaisir malsain, mais du plaisir quand même. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle aurait voulu les accompagner dans leur geste. Elle prenait son pied.

Elle allait avoir un orgasme, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle se faisait prendre par derrière par les deux Malefoy et elle aimait ça.

Elle cria, contracta comme jamais ses anneaux de muscle et senti les deux hommes se déverser en même temps en elle. Un des orgasmes les plus puissants qu'elle n'est jamais connu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Bellatrix en train de fixer son cul tout en accentuant ses gestes sur son clitoris. La Gryffondor sentait le liquide laissait par les deux hommes en elle se déverser, elle imagina que Bellatrix fixait ça. Puis elle la vit. Elle la vit en train de prendre son pied. De jouir.

Il était très très bizarre de voir la pire des tortionnaires s'abandonner au plaisir. Mais Hermione se dit que tout était possible.

Elle sentait toujours un courant d'air au niveau de ses fesses… Cet air frais s'insinuait en elle, à travers son anus complètement écartelé par les deux Malefoy.

Elle attendit tout en fixant Bellatrix. Quand elle prit la parole, Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

\- MacNair, à ton tour.

Combien de personne était donc en train de la regarder ? Elle entendit un homme s'approcher, défaire sa braguette et la pénétrer avec violence.

Mais que se passait-il ? Les deux Malefoy ne suffisaient-ils pas ? Bellatrix se releva en remettant en place sa robe de mangemorte, fit le tour de la jeune fille et dit :

\- Plus vite Macnair, tu t'es ramolli ou quoi ?

Le mangemort la pilonna plus vite encore. Hermione n'avait pas choisi son partenaire et ne pouvait rien dire à part crier. Elle se sentait violée mais bizarrement, elle aimait ça. Depuis que Malefoy lui avait fait découvrir l'art de la sodomie alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit, elle y avait pris goût. Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus par contre, s'était être prise des deux côtés. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle devrait se contenter d'une sodomie classique et d'une double pénétration anale. Mais maintenant que les deux Malefoy l'avait prise et avait écartelé son cul, elle ne souffrait plus.

Bellatrix était revenu devant elle et regardait la scène avec un air lubriquement tortionnaire. Cette femme était folle mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son bon goût pour les scènes de sexe terriblement excitante, elle en concevait.

\- Rabastan, vient accompagner Macnair veux-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle entendit un homme se déshabiller, se positionner comme Lucius Malefoy l'avait fait et la pris violemment, se faisant une place à côté du sexe de Macnair.

Bon, elle se faisait prendre par derrière par deux mangemorts. C'était horrible, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu mais malheureusement, elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. : elle appréciait ce qu'on lui faisait.

Elle sentit d'un coup que sa tête était libre de mouvement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, les ayant fermés lorsque Lestrange avait rejoint Macnair et croisa le regard de Bellatrix.

\- Regarde Sang de Bourbe…

Elle sentit sa tête tourner malgré elle. Très vite, elle aperçut une ribambelle de robe noir en train de… en train de se masturber en la regardant, tout simplement.

\- Regarde bien... car ils vont tous passer dans ton cul.

Hermione déglutit, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

\- Et tu vas même pouvoir apprécier une autre scène… Rodolphus mon cher…

La Gryffondor continuait à se faire prendre par derrière par deux mangemorts, elle criait en rythme avec les à-coups mais ne pouvait détacher son regard du deuxième Lestrange qui approchait de sa femme.

Bellatrix se positionna à quatre pattes, devant Hermione. Si bien qu'elle avait une vue plongeante sur le sexe de la mangemorte. Si elle pouvait vomir, elle l'aurait fait. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, mais même cette liberté ne lui était plus octroyée.

\- J'ai envie de souffrir Rodolphus… dit Bellatrix. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Le deuxième Lestrange déboutonna le pantalon qu'il avait en dessous de sa robe, dévoilant une érection assez intéressante, releva la robe de sa femme, écarta la culotte un peu trempée de la mangemorte suite à son orgasme de tout à l'heure et la pris par derrière, sans aucune préparation.

Hermione entendit Bellatrix gémir de plaisir. Elle avait une vue plongeante sur ce que faisait Rodolphus à sa femme. Elle était par terre alors que Bellatrix était à quatre pattes devant elle, le cul presque au-dessus d'elle et son mari avait les jambes entre le haut de sa tête et ses épaules.

Elle aurait voulu regarder ailleurs ou fermer les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout était bloqué. Elle ne ressentait que dégoût et excitation mêlé. C'était un sentiment étrange, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Elle sentit tout à coup un des hommes se déverser en elle et ils la quittèrent tous les deux. Apparemment, c'était Macnair qui s'était lâché en elle car elle vit avec horreur Rabastan se mettre par-dessus Bellatrix, dos face à son propre frère, et pénétrer violemment sa belle-sœur à côté du sexe de Rodolphus.

Elle cria avec Bellatrix, mais d'horreur face à cette scène quelque peu incestueuse. La mangemorte l'avait oublié pour le moment, mais avec son cri, elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits.

\- Avery, à votre tour ! Haleta Bellatrix

Deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la rouge et or, se déshabillèrent et prient Hermione à nouveau par derrière férocement.

L'avantage était qu'elle avait la semence de trois hommes dans son cul donc autant dire que maintenant, elle était plus que lubrifier. Cette pensée l'excita et elle accueilli avec plaisir les deux Avery en elle.

Elle se dégouttait au fond d'elle d'en être arrivée là, d'apprécier se faire violer par des hommes qu'elle répugnait mais elle ne pouvait taire l'excitation d'être prise par derrière… doublement qui plus est. Alors qu'elle sentait un deuxième orgasme arriver, elle entendit les deux Lestrange se déverser au-dessus d'elle.

Ils s'enlevèrent rapidement et Bellatrix se pencha de manière à ce que son cul soit juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione… _**Non… non… pitié**_ pensa-t-elle. Mais les mangemorts n'en ont que faire de la pitié des sang de bourbe.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de se faire exploser le cul par les deux Avery, Bellatrix rejeta la semence des deux Lestrange sur sa tête. Heureusement, elle pouvait maintenant fermer les yeux pour les protéger de ce liquide chaud qui lui brûlait la peau. C'était dégueulasse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Purement dégueulasse.

Ça aura le mérite de te faire taire au moins ! rigola Bellatrix, en continuant de contracter son anus déchiré pour déverser la semence des Lestrange sur son visage.

Effectivement, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de crier jusque maintenant mais avait dû s'interrompre face à la surprise de l'acte de Bellatrix. Et maintenant, le liquide coulait sur son visage et sur ces lèvres. Elle ne pourrait plus ouvrir la bouche maintenant, à moins d'avaler cette semence dégueulasse.

Hermione essayait de faire abstraction de ce liquide sur son visage pour se concentrer sur le plaisir sexuelle qu'elle avait. Mais elle entendit Bellatrix parler et là, elle prit vraiment peur.

\- Gibbon, vient rejoindre tes amis… Elle a l'air d'être dur dit moi…

Hermione ne pouvait plus ouvrir ses yeux mais elle sentit que quelque chose se passait. Gibbon, un mangemort de couleur noir si ses souvenirs étaient bon, allait rejoindre les deux Avery déjà en elle. Comment cela est-il possible ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit enfin prise normalement, dans son sexe ?

Au bruit, elle sentit l'homme placer ses jambes autour de son corps. Elle était toujours face contre terre, mais elle sentit son arrière train se relever pour être à hauteur du membre dur de l'homme à genoux derrière elle et de l'autre Avery qu'elle imaginait à moitié debout, les genoux courbés. Donc, comment Gibbon comptait-il donc « rejoindre » ses amis ?

Les deux Avery arrêtèrent leurs va et vient relativement puissant. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais pour son cul toute cette histoire. Et elle avait raison… Elle le sentit. Comment était-ce donc possible ?

Une troisième queue ? En elle ? Dans son cul ? Non, cela n'était clairement pas possible. Il était en train d'essayer de se faire une place auprès des deux autres bites dans son cul, en train d'écarteler encore plus son anus si c'était possible. Elle aurait voulu hurler… crier toute sa douleur… mais ça voudrait dire avaler le sperme des Lestrange qui était encore présent sur son visage.

Elle crispa ses paupières fermées, ayant réellement mal. Cette fois ci, une troisième pénétration anal, ça faisait vraiment mais alors vraiment très très mal.

\- Va-t-elle hurler ? rigola Bellatrix. Va-t-elle avaler la semence de mon mari et mon beau-frère ?

Les mangemorts autour d'elle rigolèrent avec elle et alors qu'Hermione se faisait défoncer le cul par trois membres dur, ils commencèrent à scander ensemble :

\- A-vale ! A-vale ! A-vale !

Mais où était-elle donc tombée ? Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, oh non ! Loin de là ! Elle garderait les lèvres serrées, les paupières crispées et attendrait que ce mauvais moment passe. Elle n'avait que ça à faire dorénavant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, trois queues dans son cul, c'était beaucoup trop. Même son corps avait des limites au plaisir, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Après ce qui lui sembla un temps infini de douleur, elle sentit enfin que la fin était proche pour ses violeurs. Un par un, ils finirent en elle. Quand il ne resta plus que Gibbon en elle, le noir avec une très grosse bite, elle commença enfin à percevoir à nouveau du plaisir. Mais avant qu'elle puisse en profiter, il se déversa en elle.

\- Les Goyles, c'est à vous ! Hurla Bellatrix, avec un ton démentiel.

Et ça dura longtemps. Hermione avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'orgasme qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'avoir quand cela lui été octroyée, mais elle n'oublierait aucun noms… Après les Goyles (en même temps), il y avait eu Dolohov, Nott et Rookwood, puis les Rosier (père et fils en même temps… il semblerait que Bellatrix apprécie beaucoup l'inceste). Ça avait continué avec Rowle et Selwyn en même temps et avait fini par la troisième et dernière triple pénétration avec Travers, Wilkes et Yaxley.

Pas moins de 18 mangemorts l'avaient pénétré contre sa volonté dans son cul. Depuis qu'elle avait été aspergé de la semence des Lestrange par Bellatrix, elle n'avait plus émis de son, à part peut-être des gémissements lors de ses orgasmes. Mais son corps était courbaturé d'être aussi malmené, particulièrement son arrière train.

Bellatrix s'était abandonnée à d'autre plaisir elle aussi, Hermione avait entendu ses cris de plaisir. Lorsque Travers sortit enfin de son cul (il avait été particulièrement long), elle s'attendait à entendre un autre nom prononcé mais rien ne vint. D'ailleurs, elle eut l'impression que le temps se figea d'un coup, entendant des cris provenant de loin et sous elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bat ? demanda furieusement Bellatrix. Mulciber, va voir !

Tout à coup, Hermione entendit son nom… Ron se rapprochait.

 _**Non… non ! Il ne devait pas la voir comme ça !**_ Sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, il y eu un grand boum et d'un coup, elle se retrouva le ventre à terre, dans sa position initiale et ne sentait plus ni de semence sur son visage, ni de courant d'air au niveau de ses fesses. Elle sentait qu'elle était dorénavant libre de ses mouvements mais n'avait aucune force pour se relever.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui avait pointé sa baguette vers elle. Le chaos régnait dans la pièce et personne ne faisait attention à elle, ni à Malefoy. Elle comprit alors que c'était lui qui l'avait remis dans un état un peu plus propre. Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il se fit prendre sa baguette par Harry, par son légendaire Expelliarmus.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se passait, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à la connecter avec le monde réel. Elle sentit toutefois une main chaude lui prendre le bras et partir dans le néant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'évanouit. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, se fut l'océan… Mais ce ne pouvait être vrai. Elle était donc au paradis…

* * *

 **Hmm hmm... Voilà voilà.**

 **J'ai honte. Je suis partie me cacher.**

 **Je reviendrais avec un chapitre beaucoup plus... soft. Enfin... Si tant est que cette histoire est soft mais bon.**

 **J'ai peur de vos commentaires mais en même temps... n'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis allais trop loin.**

 **A bientôt...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello everybody !**

 **Bon et bien... vous avez été pour la plus part si ce n'est tous, très gentil avec le chapitre précédent... tout du moins dans les review que j'ai eu. Il était dark de ouf mais j'avais une suite bien en tête donc il fallait juste que je revienne de ma fuite (#shame) du dernier chapitre pour l'écrire.**

 **Et la voici ! Un petit peu plus fidèle aux 3 premiers chapitres, ce 5ème chapitre est pour moi super important. Un 6ème est à venir, peut être pour conclure l'histoire, je ne sais pas. Si je ne clôture pas aux termes du 6ème chapitre, je pense que j'écrirai un épilogue.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop encore quoi prendre comme décision par rapport à cette fic donc j'imagine que ça va dépendre de vos retours ! ^^'**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ces retrouvailles plutôt... intéressantes (ou chaudes XD). Et sorry s'il y a trop de fautes... :( je suis pas très douée pour ça.**

 **Le chapitre est assez long alors... enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Retrouvailles**

Hermione ne pensait pas avoir la chance de revenir ici un jour… La dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient gagné - elle ne savait plus trop comment- la guerre contre Voldemort. Harry l'avait anéanti et depuis, la communauté des sorciers se reconstruisait comme elle pouvait.

La jeune femme se tenait devant le château, sa deuxième maison. Elle huma l'air de l'été, heureuse de vivre. Heureuse d'être ici, à cet instant.

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes pour tout le mois d'août, afin que les personnes désireuses de passer les examens nécessaires pour obtenir leur diplôme, ou leur année, en fonction de leur cycle, puissent le faire avant la rentrée officielle.

Après mure réflexion, Hermione s'était décidée à revenir pour passer ses ASPIC afin de commencer à travailler au ministère dès septembre pour contribuer à la reconstruction de la communauté sorcière le plus rapidement possible. Cela lui tenait désormais à cœur après s'être battu pour elle.

Ron n'avait pas été d'accord pour qu'elle revienne, il n'en avait que faire des études. Le plus important pour lui, c'était de soutenir Georges au quotidien et elle le comprenait. Elle aspirait à autre chose de sa vie et leur relation avait été éclaire entre le jour de la bataille de Poudlard et la semaine dernière. Quelques mois qui leurs avaient permis de s'apercevoir que l'amitié était plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient.

C'était un échec amoureux, encore une fois, selon elle. Mais une nouvelle vie commençait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frémir d'impatience et de découvrir enfin tout ce que sa jeunesse lui permettrait de faire.

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursauta, tout à ses pensées. Ginny se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle aussi avait décidé de revenir pour passer ses examens de fin d'année. Ainsi, elle pourrait être en 7ème année à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier avait décidé de s'accorder une année loin de tous les tracas politiques et essayer par-dessus tout de reconquérir la belle rousse.

\- Oui… Très, lui répondit Hermione.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient toutes les deux vers le portail du château, elle repensa à ses deux amis qui ne savaient pas y faire avec leurs sentiments. Ginny ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry, s'il serait capable de la laisser prendre ses propres décisions, faire ses propres choix. Et la dernière Weasley rêvait encore trop de liberté pour se laisser emprisonner dans une relation amoureuse toxique. Aussi, elle était pour autant consciente qu'Harry était sans aucun doute le bon… Encore fallait-il laisser le temps au temps et cette transition d'un mois, loin de tout le monde, était nécessaire à leur relation selon elle.

Cette guerre ne les avait pas épargnés et les avait fait grandir trop vite. Toutefois, un sentiment d'apaisement s'insinuait dans chacune des cellules d'Hermione quand elle constatait que tout ça, c'était finit.

Les deux amies marchèrent donc l'une à côté de l'autre, en silence, le temps de profiter de cet instant simple et pour autant solennel.

La « rentrée » s'était faite un dimanche, pour que tout le monde puisse se réapproprier les lieux et que les professeurs expliquent comment cette session un peu spéciale allaient se dérouler.

Ils n'avaient qu'un mois de cours accélérés pour passer des examens parfois important. Pour Hermione, c'était le cas. La réussite de ses ASPIC était obligatoire pour son entrée au ministère.

Bien évidemment, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de lire l'ensemble des manuels des septièmes années et de s'entraîner durant l'année de fuite qu'elle avait passé au côté de Ron et Harry… Mais il fallait aujourd'hui formaliser tout ça et se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Lors du déjeuner d'accueil, elle aperçut beaucoup de tête connue. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir profité de cette occasion pour passer une année en express mais peu avait eu l'occasion de suivre les cours l'année dernière après tout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élève de l'année à Hermione… Il n'y avait que Pavarti et Lavande pour Gryffondor. Tout à fait le style de camarade qu'aimait particulièrement Hermione. Ou pas.

À Serdaigle, sans aucune surprise, elle retrouva Stephen mais également Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst et Morag MacDougal. À Poufsouffle, ils étaient trois, comme à Gryffondor : Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan. Et à Serpentard… Elle s'attendait à ne voir personne de son année mais eu toutefois la surprise de voir Drago Malefoy. Seul.

Hermione failli s'étrangler toute seule lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Comment était-ce donc possible ?  
Il n'avait pas dû être souvent présent à Poudlard l'année passée… La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était…

Elle ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup. Elle se refusait de penser à cette scène atroce qui c'était passé dans le manoir des Malefoy il y a quelques mois à peine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il lui fallait un moment seule pour se reprendre et marcher sur un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur la rassurait.

Après l'épisode de torture qu'elle avait subi au manoir des Malefoy, Hermione ne savait plus que penser d'elle. La Gryffondor se sentait souillée et en même temps… Elle l'acceptait. Elle acceptait que tout ceci se soit produit.

On l'avait violé. Oui. On l'avait torturé. Oui. Et pourtant, elle en ressortait plus forte que jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle mais Hermione avait décidé de laisser ça derrière elle.

Elle avait guérit ses blessures pendant un mois entier. Eh oui, avoir été écartelée de la sorte avait laissé des séquelles internes importantes et pendant un mois, elle s'était demandé comment il était possible qu'elle marche encore. Si elle ne s'appliquait pas un sort anesthésiant important sur son arrière train tous les jours, elle n'aurait jamais pu continuer à se battre aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron.

D'ailleurs, lors de leur passage à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ces deux amis avaient essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient retenus dans les cachots... mais elle ne leur avait jamais répondu. Elle s'était contentée de montrer la belle cicatrice « Sang de Bourbe » que Bellatrix lui avait laissée. Ils avaient compris qu'elle avait été torturée, et en soit, ils avaient raison…

Hermione arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe : « Victoria » tout à fait de circonstance.

Elle se dirigea de suite vers son dortoir, qu'elle ne partageait plus qu'avec Lavande et Parvati puis décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller dormir. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait se remettre en selle.

Après les actes indéfinissables qui s'étaient passés au manoir des Malefoy, elle avait eu l'occasion de coucher avec Ron. Oh, pas tout de suite après la bataille de Poudlard, ses blessures internes n'étaient alors pas toutes cicatrisées, bien qu'elle n'imagina pas Ron la prendre par derrière, non, loin de là.

C'est juste que… elle avait eu peur. Peur du sexe, elle qui aimait tant ça autrefois. Pour le coup, sans le vouloir, ça avait plutôt bien collé à son image de vierge qu'elle avait toujours essayé de se construire au fil des années. Ron ne l'avait donc pas pressé et c'est d'elle-même et en se faisant violence que la jeune femme s'était glissée dans les draps de son ami plus d'un mois après la fin de la guerre.

On ne peut pas dire que ce fut une réussite. C'était la première fois pour Ron, et censé être le cas pour elle. La première nuit, elle avait été sur la retenue pour ne pas porter à confusion. Mais dès le lendemain, elle s'était repris et avait laissé libre court à son besoin insatiable de sexe. Presque chaque jour, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ron n'était pas mauvais avec l'habitude, mais rien… d'orgasmique.

Elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à jouir… son esprit faisait peut être un blocage mais dans tous les cas, ça avait également été un élément déclencheur pour mettre fin à sa relation avec Ron. Ce dernier lui avait avoué également qu'il restait avec elle plus pour les relations qu'ils avaient aux lits plutôt que par sentiment amoureux. Il s'en voulait mais il l'a trouvé… comment avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui « super bonne au pieux ». Hermione sourit en se souvenant de la scène.

Fidèle à elle-même et à son libertinage bien ancré, elle lui avait proposé de continuer à coucher ensemble de temps à autre si cela lui plaisait. Il avait été surpris mais avait acquiescé de la tête rapidement, ne croyant pas en sa chance.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas refait. Bon, en même temps, ils avaient rompu il y a une semaine et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir depuis. Elle avait été occupée à préparer son retour à Poudlard et à aider ses parents à se réinstaller dans leur maison.

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, dans son lit, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Elle était en manque… Doucement, elle glissa sa main vers son entre-jambe et repensa à sa dernière _ludere_. Une chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre quand elle repensa à toute la luxure qu'elle avait trouvée dans ce lieu.

La jeune femme repensa à la façon dont elle avait été prise dans tous les sens pendant tout un week-end, et commença à titiller son clitoris. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se faire jouir.

Hermione espérait vraiment qu'une prochaine _ludere_ aurait lieu ce mois-ci… Il n'y aurait peut-être pas tout le monde mais au moins, elle serait dans un lieu où chacun était consentant, respectueux du corps de l'autre et sans jugement. C'est tout ce que cherchait désormais la rouge et or. Elle s'endormit sur une dernière pensée : demain, elle trouverait Stephen et se remettrait définitivement en selle.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Tenant la parole qu'elle s'était donnée à elle-même, elle avait rapidement trouvé Stephen à l'intercours de 10h dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, dans la pénombre du dernier rayon de la réserve. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne s'était pas vu et le sexe entre eux leur manquait autant l'un qu'à l'autre.

Stephen l'avait vite retourné et prise avec sauvagerie. Il avait essayé de s'approcher de son arrière-train mais d'un mouvement, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se faire prendre par derrière. S'il fut surpris, il ne lui montra pas et continua à la fourailler de plus en plus fort, faisant trembler tout l'étalage de livre auquel Hermione se tenait tant bien que mal, tout en gémissant.

La rouge et or sentait le plaisir gonfler et très vite, lorsque Stephen glissa sa main entre ses jambes et mis un doigt en elle, juste à côté de son sexe déjà bien gonflé, elle put enfin jouir. Et quel orgasme ! Son premier orgasme de pénétration vaginale depuis sa dernière _ludere_ … Incroyable comme ça lui avait manquait.

À midi, elle mangea rapidement et fit signe à Don Higgs, un Poufsouffle de 6ème année de la rejoindre. Elle le vit se lever rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Elle se jeta sur lui et il la prit sur le bureau sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Encore une fois, elle réussit à avoir un orgasme. Là, voilà, elle se ressentait enfin revivre…

L'après-midi passa rapidement et à la fin de son cours de renforcement de potion, elle passa rapidement aux toilettes avant de rejoindre Ginny, manger un bout et octroyer sa soirée à des révisions bienvenues.

Mais ses plans furent tout d'abord un peu chamboulés quand Franck Harper, un Serpentard de 6ème année passa juste devant les toilettes des filles quand elle en sortie. Ils échangèrent un regard et ni une ni deux, Hermione attrapa la cravate de son camarade et s'enfermèrent dans une cabine des toilettes. Debout, fasse au Serpentard, il l'a prenait brutalement. Le bruit de claquage de leurs peaux résonnaient parfaitement dans les toilettes, et cela excitait grandement la rouge et or.

\- Plus vite Franck, plus vite, soupira-t-elle dans le cou de son partenaire.

Il se fit un plaisir de la talonner encore plus rapidement et très vite, elle sentit son troisième orgasme de la journée arriver. Ils jouirent en même temps et, alors qu'elle remettait en place sa jupe et s'appliquait un sort de nettoyage, Franck lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu sais si une _ludere_ sera organisée ce mois-ci ? Après tout, ce n'est pas un cycle normal.

\- Je ne sais pas… lui avoua Hermione. J'espère car tu es le troisième que je me tape aujourd'hui et je ne me sens toujours pas rassasiée.

\- Je comprends… Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé le temps, tu es seulement ma deuxième en ce qui me concerne. Mais j'espère trouver Malefoy ce soir pour un ptit coup rapide.

Hermione sursauta au nom de Malefoy. Drago. Malefoy. Elle l'avait croisé toute la journée mais s'était évertuée à l'ignorer et, il fallait se l'avouer, à le fuir. Etre en face de son ennemi de toujours lui faisait constamment revenir à cette nuit au manoir. Comment réagirait-elle s'il se retrouvait à une _ludere_ ?

\- Bon, j'y vais Hermione. On remet ça quand tu veux… t'es trop bonne.

\- Merci Franck… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai grandement besoin d'être prise et décompresser en ce moment donc si tu connais d'autres gars intéressés, n'hésite pas à me les envoyer, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

\- Pas de problème, je fais passer le mot !

Lorsqu'il sortit le plus discrètement possible des toilettes, Hermione se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus des lavabos. Malefoy. Drago. Malefoy.

Elle grimaça. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Elle en avait peur et en même temps envie... Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui… et en même temps, elle savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait qu'il se parle. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à l'ignorer... Mais pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Après une soirée de révision importante, Hermione monta dans son dortoir pour aller dormir. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle aperçut un hibou qui l'attendait à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, pris le message et donna une friandise au volatile.

La jeune femme ouvrit la lettre et eut la surprise d'y lire l'écriture de son meilleur ennemi :

 _« Je viens de me faire défoncer par Harper et il me dit que tu cherches des partenaires._

 _Pouvons-nous nous voir ? J'ai à te parler. DM. »_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Hermione était surprise. Plus que surprise. Déjà, il lui faisait part d'un détail sexuel dont elle n'était pas obligé de savoir, mais rien que d'imaginer Franck en train de prendre le cul de Malefoy avec autant de puissance qu'il l'avait prise tout à l'heure, l'excitation monta en elle. Elle prit alors conscience que le sexe de Franck avait été en elle et en Malefoy, la même soirée. Elle déglutit. Elle sentait la mouille se rependre dans sa culotte, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en lançant un « assurdiato » bien senti et commença à se toucher pour évacuer son excitation. Elle aurait tellement aimé voir la scène décrite par Malefoy et en plus de ça, elle aurait voulu intégrer cette partie de jambe en l'air. Elle imaginait bien Malefoy la pénétrer alors qu'il se faisait lui-même défoncer le cul par Franck. Rien à dire, l'image excitait tellement la jeune femme qu'elle mouillait abondamment et très rapidement, elle se fit jouir… Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, elle avait eu un orgasme. Cela faisait vraiment du bien.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle relut la deuxième ligne que Malefoy avait écrit « Pouvons-nous nous voir ? J'ai à te parler ».

Elle imaginait par là qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Malefoy voulait juste lui « parler ». Elle soupira… Elle qui pensait avoir encore un peu de temps avant de se confronter à Malefoy, elle s'était bien trompé.

Elle se releva de son lit, chercha sa plume et son encre et écrit en dessous du mot de Malefoy :

 _« Je viens de me faire jouir en pensant à toi en train de te faire défoncer par Franck._

 _Oui, on peut. Demain, 18h, là où tout a commencé. HG. »_

Contente de sa réponse, elle fixa se missive à la patte de l'hibou toujours présent dans le dortoir et le renvoya à son destinataire.

En attendant la confirmation de Malefoy, elle alla se poser sur son lit avec un livre pour réviser l'arithmancie. C'était la discipline qu'elle n'avait pas pu travailler autant que les autres pendant son année d'exil. Plongée dans un calcul à 4 inconnus, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite le hibou qui été de retour. C'est seulement Parvati et Lavande qui, en rentrant dans le dortoir, lui firent lever les yeux de son livre.

Elle alla chercher la confirmation de Malefoy alors que ces deux compagnes de chambre allèrent sous la douche. Cette fois-ci, le hibou n'attendit pas de réponse et s'envola une fois qu'Hermione ait pris le parchemin fixé à sa patte. Elle le déplia et y lut le message suivant :

 _« Ravie de te donner du plaisir en me faisant enculer Granger._

 _Ok pour moi, à demain. DM. »_

En lisant la première phrase, elle avait tout de suite eu le rouge aux joues. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, définitivement. Ce n'était pas concevable qu'elle soit autant excitée quand même…

Alors qu'elle jetait un sort de destruction sur le parchemin de Malefoy, elle entendit des gémissements qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre depuis la salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle entendit des coups frappées à la porte du dortoir. Elle alla ouvrir et eu la surprise d'y trouver Ginny sur le pas de la porte.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione, mais notre salle de bain ne fonctionne pas ce soir. On a prévenu McGonagall et un plombmage passera dès demain. Est-ce qu'on peut emprunter votre salle de bain ce soir ?

\- Mais oui pas de problème ! lui sourit Hermione.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais derrière la jeune Weasley se trouvait également Maeve Bluery et Ilona Mitchekoff, toutes deux de l'année de Ginny.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte du dortoir sur les 3 jeunes filles, la rouge et or se rendit compte que les bruits dans la salle de bain se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Les 3 sixièmes années restèrent clouées sur place en entendant les gémissements qui provenaient de la salle de bain.

Hermione soupira et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau qu'elle partageait avec Parvati et Lavande. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle les trouva dans une bien drôle de posture…

Lavande était à genoux sur une serviette, à même le carrelage de la salle de bain, et Parvati était en train de lui insérer un… Hermione n'y croyait pas ! Un plug ! Et l'indienne n'était pas en reste puisque, pendant qu'elle était en train d'octroyer un plaisir anal à son amie, elle-même faisait des va et vient sur un god qu'elle avait fixé au sol.

Lavande tourna la tête, sentant certainement un courant d'air provenant de la chambre. Elle fixa Hermione et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle s'aperçut du monde qu'il y avait derrière sa compagne de dortoir.

L'héroïne de guerre ne s'était pas aperçu que les sixièmes années l'avaient suivi et avait donc était témoin du spectacle plutôt excitant qu'offrait les deux septièmes années.

Parvarti avait laissé le plug dans le cul de Lavande et stoppé ses va et vient sur le god. Comme personne ne bougeait, elle prit la parole :

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je crois que c'est à nous de poser cette question, dit Ginny.

\- En ce qui nous concerne, ça se voit. On baise comme on peut. Mais je crois savoir que cette salle de bain est à nous non ?

\- La salle d'eau des sixièmes années est en panne, c'est pour ça qu'elle vienne se doucher ici, lui répondit Hermione.

Lavande se releva, toujours le plug en elle et se dirigea vers Maeve :

\- Mais pas de problème, fit la septième année. On vous laisse la salle de bain. Mais sachez que vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans le plaisir les filles…

Elle traversa, nue, les 4 filles qui étaient restées sur le pas de la porte, se mit sur son lit, les fesses en l'air, la tête à plat sur son oreiller, prit en main son plug et commença à s'octroyer du plaisir seule.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que voir Lavande s'octroyait du plaisir anal la ferait autant mouiller, et pourtant. La rouge et or se tourna vers les sixièmes années pour sonder un peu leur réaction.

Ginny avait laissé tomber son sac par terre et avait la bouche grande ouverte et continuait de fixer Parvarti qui avait elle-même continué à faire ses va et vient sur son god. Maeve fixait avec envie Lavande et Ilona… Alors ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Ilona regardait Maeve avec un désir non dissimulé dans les yeux.

Bon, Hermione se décida et alla vers Lavande. Elle lui prit le plug des mains et prit les choses en main. Elle le laissa tomber par terre et invoqua deux god dur et plutôt épais. Elle fit entrer tranquillement mais surement le premier dans le cul de sa compagne de dortoir, qui commencé à gémir en sentant son anneaux de muscle s'ouvrir autant. Quand le god fut rentré bien profond, elle commença des va et vient avec une de ses mains et dirigea l'autre vers l'autre entrée de plaisir de Lavande.

Elle lui titilla le clitoris et inséra un puis deux doigts dans son sexe. Lavande gémissait de plus en plus fort et, de manière plutôt habile, Hermione réussit à faire jouir sa partenaire. Tout à fait ce qui lui fallait… maintenant que le sexe de Lavande était bien trempée, elle pouvait tenter d'insérer le deuxième god dans l'entre humide. Il y rentra facilement et quand il fut bien en place, Hermione eut toute l'occasion de jouer et faire des va et vient avec les god dans le cul et le sexe de sa partenaire.

\- Vas-y Hermione, défonce-moi… Plus fort… soupira Lavande.

\- Mais pas de problème ma belle, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla de plus en plus rapidement avec les god. Tout à son affaire, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Maeve s'était approchée de la scène. Elle s'était mise à son aise elle aussi et était dorénavant nue. Elle mit un genou sur le lit et dirigea sa main vers le corps de Lavande. Elle commença à le caresser, titiller les tétons qu'elle arrivait à atteindre tant bien que mal vu la position de son ainée.

Ilona avait suivi sa camarade bien qu'elle ne se soit pas déshabillée. Cependant, elle caressait l'arrière train de Maeve avec tendresse et puissance mêlé et s'amusait à insérer tantôt un doigt dans son sexe tantôt un doigt entre ses fesses.

Hermione était elle aussi toute trempé mais s'acharnait sur Lavande. Elle aimait octroyer se plaisir à d'autre qu'à elle et savait très bien que son heure viendrait… normalement.

Maeve avait fini de caresser le corps de Lavande et s'était maintenant dirigé vers son anneau de muscles déjà bien écartelé par le god.

Nonchalamment, elle réussit à mettre un doigt à côté du god… Lavande soupira.

Puis un deuxième… Lavande gémit.

Puis un troisième… Lavande commença à crier.

Puis la main tout entière… Lavande hurla de plaisir et inonda les draps de son lit en jouissant.

Maeve chopa le god à l'intérieur du cul de lavande et prit en main les va et vient, laissant Hermione toute pantelante devant la scène qui lui faisait face.

Oh, elle n'était pas en reste, elle devait mener les va et vient dans le sexe de sa camarade mais il est vrai qu'elle sentait de plus en plus le désir l'emportait. Elle enleva le god du sexe trempé de sa partenaire et le donna à Ilona, qui continuait à jouer avec les deux entrées de Maeve. Elle le prit avec plaisir et l'enfonça d'un coup dans le cul de sa camarade. Maeve cria de plaisir et de surprise face à l'assaut mais demanda à son amie de continuer.

Apparemment, ces deux-là se connaissait plutôt bien. Hermione se releva et voulu aller voir Parvati et Ginny dans la salle de bain mais ces dernières avaient également bougé et étaient maintenant sur la moquette de la chambre. Parvati octroyait un cunni qui faisait gémir Ginny comme jamais… Hermione aperçut un plug anale également dans sa camarade de dortoir. Intéressant… Il fallait qu'elle aussi se prépare comme ça. C'était là son seul moyen pour elle de se réapproprier le plaisir anal.

Elle se déshabilla -enfin- et s'approcha de la scène qu'offrait les deux Gryffondor. Ginny la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :

\- Hermione, j'ai toujours voulu insérer ma langue en toi… vient là que je te goûte enfin…

 _**WTF**_ Si Hermione avait un jour était choqué, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que Ginny venait de lui lire. Pour une surprise ça c'était une surprise. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, s'agenouilla de tel sorte que Ginny est accès à son sexe et lui dit :

\- Alors vas-y Ginny… suce moi, dévore moi, goutte moi, je me ferais un plaisir de me déverser dans ta bouche.

Et sa meilleure amie teint parole. Elle commença à lui donner des coups de langue sur son clitoris et rapidement, inséra sa langue en même temps que des doigts en elle. Que c'était bon… Hermione était tellement excitée qu'elle ne put retenir bien longtemps son orgasme et se déversa rapidement dans la gorge de Ginny.

\- Hmmm… Que c'est délicieux… soupira Ginny. Aussi délicieux que je me l'étais imaginé.

Elle continua à octroyer des coups de langue à Hermione qui, après avoir rouvert les yeux, aperçu Parvati avec un god. Elle avait arrêté momentanément de lécher Ginny le temps d'invoquer un god. Doucement, elle approcha l'engin du sexe de la rousse et rapidement, il se retrouva englouti dans les chaleurs de la jeune Weasley.

\- Aaaaah… C'est bien mieux comme ça, gémit cette dernière.

Hermione commença à faire des va et vient en montant et descendant son corps de manière à ce que chaque fois que Ginny recevait un assaut du god par Parvati, la langue de la rousse rentrée dans le sexe de sa meilleure amie.

Aaah… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la scène était très chaude. Hermione lança un regard vers le lit de Lavande et vit que Maeve était maintenant le centre de l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Elle avait pris la place initiale et la même position que Lavande auparavant et ses deux camarades entraient chacune leur tour leur point dans son cul. C'était très excitant de voir cette acte se dérouler juste devant ses yeux et Hermione ne put se retenir de jouir à nouveau.

Elle sentit également Ginny étouffer un cri de jouissance dans son sexe quand elle se déversa dans sa gorge.

Hermione se releva, aillant des crampes aux jambes. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, invoqua un god assez proéminent et commença à se l'insérer. Il fallait qu'elle sente quelque chose en elle. La langue de Ginny était douce, certes, mais elle avait besoin de plus.

Elle commençait à faire des va et vient avec son jouet quand elle vit Parvati s'approcher d'elle, accompagné de Ginny. Le god qui avait pris possession du sexe de la rousse était maintenant dans sa main, trempé de sa cyprine.

L'indienne se positionna de tel sorte à ce que sa langue atteigne le clitoris de sa compagne de dortoir et mis son fessier en évidence. Hermione imagina le plug bien ancré dans son anneau de muscle et vit Ginny regarder le jouet coincé dans l'anus de Parvati avec intérêt.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner au plaisir charnel que lui octroyait Parvati, elle voulut voir ce que Ginny allait faire de la petite surprise qu'avait Parvati en elle… Et la rouge et or ne fut pas déçu par sa meilleure amie.

La jeune rousse attrapa le plug, le retira rapidement, ce qui fait gémir Parvati, tout à son œuvre sur le clitoris d'Hermione, et remplaça le jouet par celui tout trempé qu'elle avait eu en elle un peu auparavant.

Apparemment, elle n'y été pas allée de main morte, enfonçant sans aucune douceur le god dans le cul de Parvati. Cette dernière releva la tête de l'entrejambe d'Hermione et cria de plaisir.

\- Que c'est bon… soupira t-elle.

Hermione sentait son plaisir gonfler avec les va et vient qu'elle s'octroyait et se promit qu'après, elle essaierai à nouveau le plaisir anal. Il fallait bien s'y remettre… mais avant ça, elle se concentra sur la langue de Parvati qui s'évertuait à titiller son bouton de chair qui, avec le god en elle, l'envoya rapidement au septième ciel.

Ah, que c'était bon de se prodiguer des orgasmes comme ça.

La jeune femme se décala de Parvati qui était en train de subir les accoups de Ginny. Hermione rejoignit d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie et eu l'idée de tester ce que Maeve avait fait un peu plus tôt à Lavande.

Alors elle se plaça de tel sorte à avoir accès au cul de Parvati, et commença à insérer à côté du god un doigt, puis deux… Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son anus s'ouvre à son aise et qu'elle puisse y glisser sa main entière. Que c'était doux et chaud à l'intérieur.

Hermione eu toutefois rapidement envie d'insérer un deuxième god à côté de celui de Ginny. Elle attrapa celui qui lui avait servi peu avant et le mit à côté de celui de sa meilleure amie. Elles échangèrent un regard coquin et, alors que la jeune rousse arrêté progressivement ses va et vient, Hermione appuya l'embout du jouet sur l'anneau de muscle de Parvati.

Le god qu'elle avait invoqué un peu plus tôt était assez proéminent et était un peu plus gros que celui que Parvati avait invoqué pour Ginny, mais malgré le fait qu'il était d'une taille plus importante, il rentra tranquillement mais surement dans le cul de sa compagne de dortoir.

Rapidement, la jeune indienne eu deux god dans son cul et avait l'air d'apprécié ça au vu des nombreux cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait.

Hermione, tout à son ouvrage, ne vit pas Lavande s'approcher d'elle. C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle entendis d'autre gémissement… elle tourna la tête et vit que Parvati, tout en se faisant malmener, lécher avec plaisir le cul bien écartelé de Lavande.

La jeune femme n'y teint plus. Cet aspect tellement érotique de la sodomie lui donnait trop envie de s'octroyer se plaisir. Elle laissa le deuxième god à Ginny et alla chercher le plug que sa meilleure amie avait laissé par terre et qui était auparavant dans le cul de Parvati.

Elle se mit à côté de Parvati, sur son lit, la tête sur le lit et l'arrière train lever et commença à insérer le plug en elle. Au début, tout se passa bien… Hermione ressenti que du plaisir… Mais quand vint la partie la plus pondérante, elle commença à grimacer. Elle avait mal mais finalement, rien d'inhabituel. Ces cicatrices internes avaient du bien se refermer finalement.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud au niveau de son arrière train. En se tortillant, elle vit que Ginny la lécher à l'endroit du plug. De surprise, Hermione lâcha le jouet qui resta encré en elle. Sa meilleure amie s'évertuait à lécher le contour de son anus et elle aimait ça. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ginny pouvait être aussi douée…

Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose certaines questions après.

Hermione releva la tête, le cul toujours en l'air et essaya de voir ce qui se passait dans le dortoir. Parvati avait les deux god coincés entre ses fesses mais n'en avait que faire et était maintenant en train de lécher les deux trous de Lavande tout en insérant quelques doigts par ci par là. C'était drôlement érotique, et Hermione senti une boule de plaisir se former dans son bas-ventre, palpitant face aux plaisirs que lui donner également Ginny.

Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers Ilona et Maeve et… Ouah… Quel spectacle ! Maeve était allongé sur le dos et avait un plug scintillant dans son cul mais le plus surprenant dans cette histoire était qu'Ilona avait invoqué un god qu'elle avait cintré à sa taille et simuler donc les va et vient qu'un homme pouvait octroyer avec son pénis. Ilona pénétrait violemment son amie avec, et la regardait de manière très tendancieuse.

\- Baise-moi plus fort Ilo… Vas-y plus fort… Je vais jouir… criait Maeve.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione jouit et sentit sa cyprine glisser sur sa cuisse. C'était sans compter sur Ginny qui vint la lécher et remonta directement à sa source avec sa langue.

Par Merlin, que c'était bon… Tout ce plaisir était si délicieux. Hermione sentait qu'elle commençait à faiblir… Elle aurait bien voulu un peu de potion « _Mulier Industria_ » pour se remettre d'attaque mais elle n'était pas à une _ludere_ , il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti que Ginny avait arrêté de la lécher. Alors qu'elle se redressait, sa meilleure amie lui dit :

\- Oh non Hermione, tu vas rester en place… je n'en ait pas finit avec toi. Maintenant, que je t'ai goûté un peu partout, j'ai bien envie de te prendre. Partout.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en entendant Ginny lui parler de cette manière. L'excitation que cela lui procura la remit d'aplomb et lui permit de répondre dans un souffle :

\- Je n'attend que ça Ginny. Vas y, prend moi.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre : Hermione sentit un god la pénétrer dans son sexe alors que le plug était toujours en place dans son anus. La jeune femme se retourna et vit que Ginny s'était parée d'un god qu'elle avait aussi cintré et donnait ainsi des coups de hanche puissant.

Hermione se sentait définitivement bien comme ça, ses deux trous bien remplis. Mais elle savait que bientôt, son anneau de muscle allait prendre cher aussi et cela la faisait peur. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Ginny pour lui donner du plaisir comme il fallait.

Elle aimait la sodomie, il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour s'y réhabituer et oublier la nuit de torture mais de luxure plus que plaisante qui s'était passé au manoir Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur son corps, sur son plaisir.

Son plaisir… Elle se concentra d'ailleurs dessus et très vite, se senti dériver dans les méandres de la luxure.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de son orgasme, elle sentit que Ginny commençait à titiller le plug qui était en elle… Elle avait toujours le god dans son vagin cependant…

Sa meilleure amie alla doucement avec le plug, en faisant des va et vient consciencieusement. Elle le retira et le réinséra plusieurs fois… Puis, alors qu'Hermione ne sentait plus rien que du plaisir, elle sentit quelque chose de dur devant la paroi de son anneau de muscle.

Elle retint sa respiration, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Ginny appuya sur son entrée et y inséra doucement un god de taille moyenne.

Elle le savait pourtant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise de ne ressentir que du plaisir. Ginny recommença ses va et vient dans son sexe tout en martelant de plus en plus fort son anneau de muscle.

Ouah… Hermione avait oublié à quel point elle adorait se faire prendre par ses deux entrées. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était délicieux.

Rapidement, elle cria son orgasme… Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas jouit de cette manière.

Alors que Ginny s'enlevait de son sexe et retirait le god, elle se releva et se retourna pour remercier sa meilleure amie. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit la jeune rousse lécher le god qui venait de la prendre par derrière puis le diriger vers son arrière train.

\- Attend… à moi de te prendre maintenant… lui sourit Hermione.

Elle lui prit le god des mains, retourna sa meilleure amie et aperçut son petit anneau de muscle déjà bien détendu. Elle avait dû louper quelque chose… Mais était toutefois contente de pouvoir lui enfoncer le god tout droit dans son cul. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ginny soupira et gémit… Elle aussi elle aimait ça apparemment. Hermione s'évertuât à lui faire des va et vient puissant et long et bientôt, elle sentit sa meilleure amie jouir.

La jeune femme enleva tranquillement le god du cul de Ginny et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Quand elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisaient les autres, elle fut surprise de voir que le lit de Lavande était fermé par les rideaux ainsi que celui de Parvati. Maeve et Ilona n'étaient pas en vue non plus.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et tira les rideaux. Hermione se mit en tailleur, face à elle.

\- Je ne pense pas rester dormir si ça ne te dérange pas, je bouge beaucoup pendant la nuit, lui dit Ginny.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je préfère aussi… lui répondit Hermione.

Elle se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute…

\- Ginny…

Elles rigolèrent. Apparemment, elles avaient la même chose à se dire.

\- Je voulais te dire, commença Ginny, que j'espère vraiment ne pas t'avoir… choquée.

\- Il m'en faut plus que ça Ginny pour me choquer…

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'avant mon frère tu n'avais jamais eu de… rapport.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que maintenant mon secret est dévoilé, rigola Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes… parce que je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Toi aussi je te signale… Je pensais que vous ne l'aviez même pas encore fait avec Harry !

\- Oh si, rougit Ginny. Quand vous étiez en sixième année et moi en cinquième… Vers la fin de l'année, nous avons passé le pas. Au début je ne peux pas dire que c'était une franche réussite mais bon… Après c'était bien meilleure. Mais il a rompu avec moi un mois après qu'on ait essayé pour les raisons que tu connais.

\- Oui, peut-être mais… ça n'explique pas toute cette luxure.

\- Oh, l'année dernière le sexe était mon seul échappatoire, le seul moyen de rester encore connecter au monde. Ça me donnait la force de continuer la rébellion au sein du château aussi…

\- D'accord, compris Hermione.

\- Et toi alors ? Je me dévoile mais tu ne me dis rien ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout !

\- Apparemment, le sexe n'en faisait pas parti, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, lui retourna Hermione.

\- C'est vrai…

Hermione soupira et finit par se confier. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait eu sa première fois au bal de noël en quatrième année, son expérience qu'elle avait acquis, son fiasco amoureux en cinquième année et son année sans sexe qui fut un calvaire. Délibérément, elle ne lui parla pas des _ludere,_ ni de sa nuit au manoir. Pour ce dernier sujet, elle n'arrivait pas à partager ça encore… Elle avait encore du mal à accepter qu'elle acceptait ce qui s'était passé… Compliqué tout ça…

Après avoir tout raconté, elle se tut.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on vient de se découvrir une passion commune, lui sourit Ginny.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

\- Le sexe pardi ! rigola la jeune Weasley

Hermione la rejoignit dans son rire.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra remettre ça ? lui demande Ginny, penaude.

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui peut-être, mais je dois bien t'avouer que je préfère quand même quand il y a des mecs.

\- Mais moi aussi ! s'exclama Ginny. T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas devenu gay hein ! Ilona par contre l'est complètement. Je soupçonne qu'elle soit amoureuse de Maeve d'ailleurs, même si cette dernière ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

\- J'ai également vu quelques regards qui ne trompe pas, répondit Hermione.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Tu le fais déjà… Mais vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi ça c'est fini avec Ron ?

\- Oh… je ne pense pas que nous étions… compatibles tout compte fait. D'un point de vue intime comme d'un point de vue sentimental.

\- D'accord… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Et toi et Harry ? Tu as l'intention de le faire mariner encore longtemps ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Non… pas vraiment… Je suis trop amoureuse pour me passer de lui. Disons juste que je tiens beaucoup à mes choix et parfois Harry ne les accepte pas autant que je le voudrait... et ma liberté va me manquer et puis…

Ginny hésita…

\- Tu peux tout me dire ma belle, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Eh bien… comment dire… Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand il s'apercevra de l'expérience que j'ai acquis l'année dernière… sexuellement parlant. J'imagine que pour lui, rien ne s'est passé de ce côté-là alors… Je m'en veux un peu.

\- Je pense qu'il te comprendra… mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en parlera s'il s'en rend compte. Mais s'il le fait, il ne pourrai rien te reprocher. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ton corps Ginny.

\- Oui mais… j'ai peur de lui faire peur maintenant que je sais prendre mon pied… Tu comprends, quand on a commencé tous les deux, on était puceau tous les deux et bon… on ne savait pas trop s'y prendre. Tu ne crois pas que ce décalage sera trop important pour nous ? Un peu comme toi et Ron…

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir au dire de son amie. Le sexe avec Ron n'était pas désagréable mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réussi à jouir avec lui. Elle imaginait que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé au manoir mais peut-être que oui, son inexpérience mêlé à son envie insatiable de sexe ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Une chose qu'avait Harry et Ginny.

\- Vous êtes trop amoureux pour ne pas être compatible toi et Harry. Je pense que le mieux, c'est de le convertir au joie du sexe, sans le brusquer.

\- Oui… j'imagine que tu as raison.

\- Allez ! ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais faut que je dorme un peu moi maintenant. Mais merci Ginny… si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager mon secret avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente ! Et tu verras, je suis sûr qu'on se fera de belle partie de jambe en l'air ce mois-ci ! Faut bien décompresser des révisions, moi je te le dis !

Hermione rigola et lui confia…

\- Si tu savais… je me suis tapée trois garçons aujourd'hui déjà et j'avais encore besoin de sexe alors ne t'en fais pas, je trouve toujours moyen d'allier étude et sexe.

Ginny rigola et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle sortit discrètement du dortoir pour rejoindre le sien, pendant qu'Hermione se couchait sous sa couette. Elle était courbaturée de partout et sentait encore ses deux trous bien écartés, mais elle se sentait bien comme ça.

Avant de s'endormir, elle pensa au lendemain… Demain, elle devrait affronter Malefoy. Le seul à connaître les détails de la nuit au manoir… Elle avait hâte, elle avait peur mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Au moins, elle s'était réconcilié avec son arrière train ce soir et ça, c'était que du plaisir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! :)**

 **Vous l'aurez donc compris, ce chapitre était vraiment tourné sur le corps d'Hermione qu'il me semblait important qu'elle se réapproprie ^^**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera plus... chaud j'imagine car j'ai beaucoup d'idées ! :p Et il y a le retour de Drago :p Et vous commencez peut être à me connaître, mais quand j'ai des idées dans cette fic, il fait souvent chaud non ? ^^' Enfin moi j'ai très chaud quand j'écris perso XD**

 **Je vais aller répondre à quelques unes de vos reviews quand même... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est la politique des réponses à review ici parce qu'on peut pas y répondre directement, il faut faire un message privé donc bon ^^' soyez pas étonné si vous avez des MP en attente ^^'**

 **À bientôt j'espère !**

 **Antoinette**

* * *

 _Pour ela-chan à qui je ne peux envoyer de MP : m_ _erci beaucoup pour ton message qui me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai du dernier chapitre... J'espère justement que ce chapitre va développer un peu l'intrigue du point de vue d'Hermione... Pour Drago se sera dans le chapitre suivant :p Enjoy_


End file.
